Demonic Possession
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome is your typical good girl. Inuyasha, a rough but misunderstood gang member. When they're forced together by means of a bet and schoolwork, plans for senior year are turned upside down. Now they're forging a romance with deadly consequences.
1. First Day, First Impression

**This story is inspired by one of my favorite books, Perfect**_** Chemistry **_**by Simone Elkeles, if you haven't read it you should give it a try, it's such a great book (as is it's sequel **_**Rules of Attraction**_**. And no doubt the next o****ne, **_**Chain Reaction **_**will be great too ^-^). Anyway, here's **_**Demonic Possession**_**. Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** The chapters will alternate between Kagome and Inuyasha's points of view. For example, this chapter is in Kagome's point of view, the next will be in Inuyasha's point of view and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I both anticipate and dread the start of a new school year. Of courses, I looked forward to seeing my friends, who hooked up over summer, who broke up, who changed their look, etc. But I dreaded the long six-hour day ahead.

I double-checked my outfit in the mirror, it was always important to make a god first impression the first day of school, it could define you for the rest of the year.

I was wearing a white halter-top paired with a green miniskirt and chocolate brown espadrilles. My long black hair was left out, like usual, and I wore little make up. Just some mascara, black eyeliner and pink lip-gloss.

The roar of a car engine outside alerted me that my ride was here. My best friend, Sango, drove me and out other friend, Miroku, to school. And Sango's car was the easiest to spot in the town for three reasons. One, it was hot pink with black racing stripes. Two, it was fast, probably the fastest car in town – Sango had an obsession with speed. And three, that thing was _loud_! The engine roared like a beast and Sango loved it. She said it gave the car character.

I said goodbye to my mom, grandfather and brother as I grabbed my black schoolbag and headed out the door.

"Good morning!" Sango chimed cheerfully, "Don't you look hot. Trying to impress someone."

"Look who's talking," I teased back. Sango was well known at school for her slightly wild fashion sense. Today, she was wearing a pair of hot pink pants, black combat boots and a silver tube top under a black leather crop jacket. Her straight black hair had a single pink highlight in the front. On her wrist she had a tattoo of a boomerang. The story behind it was she had a boomerang she loved when she was little. One day, she threw it to far and it fell into the river and she never saw it again.

"Hello, what about me?" Miroku chimed from the backseat. Miroku was the resident womanizer in school – although I knew that he was secretly in love with Sango. They were both just too hardheaded it admit it.

"You look nice too Miroku," I chuckled. He had opted for a simple, purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and black converse sneakers.

"We're finally seniors!" Sango shouted as she drove off, "I thought this day would never come!"

"Just a few short months and we're out of here," I sighed happily. Senior year bought promise. The senior trip, yearbook, prom, college. And maybe a boyfriend? I had a good feeling about this year.

"So eager to leave me my dear Sango?" Miroku asked with a feign pout.

"Yes, you and you're ever wandering hand," Sango giggled. Miroku's right hand had a tendency to stray to Sango's butt, usually resulting in her slapping him promptly across the face.

"I'm telling you, it's possessed by a demon!" Miroku exclaimed, holding up the offending hand, "I can't help it!"

"Sure," Sango and I drawled in unison. She pulled into the parking lot, heading toward an empty spot toward the front. Just as she was about to pull in, a black motorcycle whizzed by and beat her too it…and almost scratched her car in the process.

I knew this was going to be ugly. Sango treated her car like a baby and anyone who dared try to hurt it would face her wrath. She rolled down her window, sticking her head out.

"Hey, watch it jerk!" she shouted. The guy turned around, taking off his helmet. Long, silver hair fell down to his waist. He had slightly tanned skin, like he was out in the sun a lot, and amber colored eyes. He was dressed in a dark red jacket, jeans and red converse sneakers.

I gripped Sango's arm tightly.

"Sango, don't antagonize him," I whispered to her, sinking down in my seat. See, I know this guy. Well, sort of. Everyone knows him.

He was Inuyasha Takahashi, resident bad boy, hottie…and part of a dangerous gang in town called the Youkais.

I had heard horrible stories about things the Youkais have done. Stabbings, shootings, killings. There was an unspoken rule in town. Don't mess with them and they wouldn't mess with you.

Inuyasha glared at Sango, and then his gaze fell on me. I sunk deeper into my seat, wishing the black leather would swallow me up. His amber gaze was unsettling, making the hair on the ends of my arms stand on end.

Sango stepped out of the car, ready to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind.

"You could at least apologize," Sango snapped, "You could have dented her." I sighed and got out the car, jogging over to Sango's side and grabbing her arm.

"Sango, it's fine," Kagome said, "Just let it go. We'll find somewhere else to park." I glanced anxiously at Inuyasha and noticed his gaze sweep over my body. Why oh why did I choose to wear a mini skirt today?

With a final glance in Inuyasha's direction, Sango got back into the car and I followed suit. When the car started moving again, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you have a death wish?" Miroku said as Sango pulled into another empty spot.

"I'm not scared of him," Sango said and I knew she was telling the truth. Sango wasn't scared of anyone and could probably hold her own against Inuyasha. But not even Sango's strength could deflect a bullet or knife.

"He's one of _them _Sango!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said with a shrug. Miroku and I looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ year.

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. First day of school, oh joy! NOT!

**Thank for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

The blaring alarm on my bedside table woke me up in the morning. I groaned, rolling over to shut it off.

First day of school. Or hell. They should just slap a sign on the front door of that place: _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here._

I just started dozing off again when a sharp knock on my door woke me up.

"Inuyasha. Up. Now," my older brother, Sesshomaru's, voice snapped from the other end. As you can tell by his lovely wake up call, we don't exactly have the best brotherly relationship. I was what would be known as the family fuck-up.

My dad had died in a car accident a few days after I was born and my mom died of an illness when I was only five, so I never really got to know my parents. Sesshomaru is technically my half brother and we have no clue where his mother is. All he ever told me about her was that dad told him that she left a few days after his birth. We were moved around between foster homes until Sesshomaru became of age and was able to get us a small place to live. That was one thing we had silently agreed on, refusing to be seperated. Family needs to stick together, right? But people always found it cute that we looked so much alike and couldn't bear to seperate us.

We both have waist long silver hair and amber eyes. But Sesshomaru's hair was straight and shiny where as mine had a "wild boy" – as Sesshomaru liked to call it – quality about it. It was a lot thicker than his and a bit wilder. Sesshomaru was a few inches taller than me and thinner where as I was muscular. I always joked that it looked like someone stretched him out (he's like six feet tall and slim. Kinda like Jack Skellington from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _without being as thin as a stick.) Despite out eyes being the same amber color Sesshomaru's eyes were cold and narrow where as I had inherited my mother's wide, innocent eye shape. My eyes worked wonders with girls though. I've had that whole innocent-puppy-dog-stare thing down pat since age two. Someone once told me my eyes looked like molten gold.

But back to me being a total family failure. See, Sesshomaru – aside from being a cold, heartless asshole – was the ideal son. He worked in an office for this huge company. He's like, a financial genius or something. It's how we could afford to move out of our little rinky-dink place and live in this huge house. Sesshomaru had become my legal guardian when he turned twenty one - I was sixteen at the time. Now, since I'm eighteen, he's technically not responsible for me, but takes care of me anyway. That's what brother's do right?

And me? From a young age, I had been tough. Always getting into fights and stuff. I was often picked on when I was young. I don't know why, little kids can just be cruel. And Sesshomaru certainly wasn't the most warm, caring big brother in the world. He didn't pat me on the head and say things would be okay or kiss my boo-boos for me.

Then came the Youkais. The local gang. Their leader, Naraku, took me in after finding me bruised and battered on the streets after a pretty bad fight when I was seventeen. It had been me against five other guys. I don't even remember what we were fighting about.

Naraku promised me everything I had ever wanted at that moment. A family who cared about me. Protection. I agreed without second thought.

He failed to mention what came with it. Drug deals. Guns. Police. I've been arrested three times already and Sesshomaru reluctantly comes to bail me out every time. He threatens that one day he's just gonna "leave my ass to rot in jail." I've been lucky so far though. Haven't been shot or stabbed or had to shoot or stab anyone. It's only a matter of time thought.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, get up now before I drag you out of that bed," Sesshomaru said in that creepy, quiet, cold tone he has. He never has to yell. His normal, ice-cold voice is enough to strike fear into the heart of the strongest man. I heard him step into the room.

"I'm up!" I shouted. He stood there, arms crossed across his chest, wearing an all white suit. Most of his clothes are white actually and always spotless. I find that creepy.

"Isn't that outfit a bit bright for seven thirty in the morning?" I groaned, rolling over in bed and pulling the covers up over my head. I heard him walk across the room, then felt his long, bony hand smack me upside my head.

"Up," he snapped. I sat up in bed, glaring at him.

"Breakfast is downstairs," he said, leaving. I got up and searched through my closet for something to wear, finally picking a red shirt with a vicious, blood stained looking white wolf on the front, jeans, red converse sneakers and a dark red leather jacket.

Sesshomaru had a breakfast of pancakes laid out on the table. We sat in silence, like we did every morning. He read the paper while I just shoveled down the food as fast as I could so I could get away from him.

Finally done, I went out to the garage to start up my motorcycle. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru had gotten it for me on my latest birthday, my eighteenth. He said he was "tired of lending me his car" and was "worried I would scratch or dent it". But I knew he was worried I would take it to a drug deal or something and the cops would get his license plate number and he could lose his job. But hey, I wasn't _that _dumb. I never drove his car when I had to do something like that, I usually borrowed a friends. But hey, if the guy wanted to get me a motorcycle, I wasn't complaining. I loved it. It was all black and I was planning on painting some flames or something on it. And it drove like a dream. And I never took it to anything having to deal with the Youkais, no way was I having this baby stolen or wrecked or impounded.

All to soon, I reached the school and pulled into a parking spot, beating an obnoxiously loud, hot pink car with black racing stripes to it.

"Hey, watch it jerk!" shouted a girl's voice behind me. I turned to see a girl's stick out the driver's side window of the hot pink car. I knew her name. Sango. Known for her obnoxiously loud and fast car and ability to kick someone's ass into the next millennium. I'm surprised Naraku hasn't recruited her for the Youkais yet.

I glared at Sango, and then my gaze fell onto the girl sitting next to her, who was gripping Sango's arm tightly. This girl had pale skin, big brown eyes and waist long black hair. She sunk deep into her seat, as if that would help her disappear. Actually, all it was doing was pushing up her huge boobs. She looked vaguely familiar. I probably saw her around school. I couldn't recall her name though.

Sango stepped out of her car, looking livid.

"You could at least apologize," Sango snapped at me, "You could have dented her." Her friend got out of the car and walked over to Sango's side.

Hot…damn!

She was wearing a green mini skirt that made her pale legs look miles long and chocolate brown espadrilles.

"Sango, it's fine," she said in a soft voice, "Just let it go. We'll find somewhere else to park." My gaze swept over the girl. How had I _not _noticed someone this hot before? Sango glared at me one more time before getting back into her car. I watched them pull into another space, with one thought in mind. I had to find out who that girl was.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. No Way!

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I was sitting in math class later that day, nervously tapping my fingers on the desk. I had heard rumors that the teacher, Mrs. Maguri, had moved away to teach at another school.

Sure enough, just as the bell rang, an old woman shuffled into the room. She was wearing a pair of black pants, black flats and a white button down shirt. Her gray hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, but what I noticed was her eye. One was covered with a black eye patch.

Several whispers rose throughout the room.

"I am Ms. Kaede," the old woman said, writing her name on the board, "And I will be your math teacher for the rest of the year." She started to go through attendance.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," she called out. What? I had class with Inuyasha? I had been lucky enough throughout the years to never get a class with him. I guess my luck has run out.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" she called again, looking up. Maybe he ditched. Maybe he would never show up at all. Maybe-

"I'm here," Inuyasha said, strolling into the room.

Damn.

"You're late Mr. Takahashi," Ms. Kaede said.

"I know," Inuyasha said, dropping into the seat next to mine. Did he have to sit so close? Ms. Kaede glared at him.

"I'm going to assume you got lost on your way here and let it slide this time," she said, "Don't let it happen again." The rest of the class passed with a review of the material we learned last year and what we would go through this year.

And the whole time, all Inuyasha did was stare at me. It's creeping me out!

His eyes are like this molten, gold-amber color that just seem to look right into your soul. Can't he find someone else to stare at? Or stare at the board like he should be doing?

Finally the bell rang and I packed as fast as I could to get out of there.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, can you come up to my desk for a moment?" Ms. Kaede asked. I inwardly groaned and trudged to her desk, Inuyasha trialing behind me.

Ms. Kaede was looking through something in a folder.

"Mr. Takahashi, I noticed you failed this math last year," Ms. Kaede said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Math's not my thing," he said.

"You know if you fail this year, you'll have to retake the course in summer school," Ms. Kaede said. Inuyasha just shrugged while I wondered what any of this had to do with me.

"Ms. Higurashi, I've noticed you have the highest math grade in the class," Ms. Kaede said. And rightfully so, I studied my butt off every day! But why would she bring that up unless…oh no…no, no, no, no, no…she wouldn't…she can't!

"Inuyasha, I'm assigning Kagome to you to be your tutor," Ms. Kaede said, "I've never had a student fail my class and I'm not starting now."

NOOOOOOOOO!

"I don't need a tutor," Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh yes you do," Ms. Kaede said, "Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, you two will meet here for an two hours of tutoring, starting today. And I will be here to make sure neither of you skip out." I noticed her glare remain firmly on Inuyasha, who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I've got places to be after school," he complained.

"Should have thought of that before you failed," Ms. Kaede scolded as the students for her next class started trickling in. She wrote us both late passes and shooed us away. I ran down the hall to my next class before Inuyasha could say anything.

* * *

"No way!" Sango exclaimed later at lunch after I told her and Miroku about my tutoring sessions with Inuyasha.

"My life is over!" I whined, banging my head on the table.

"No it isn't," said Miroku, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm tutoring one of the toughest – if not _the _toughest – gang member at our school!" I exclaimed, rolling my head to the side to look at Miroku, "He probably carries a gun on him or something!"

"Kagome breathe, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," Sango said.

"This was supposed to be a great year!" I said, lifting my head up and pushing my hair out of my eyes, "And look how it's starting."

"Just a bump in the road," Sango reassured me with a pat on the hand.

"A bump? It's a pot hole!" I exclaimed, "A huge, tire popping pot hole!"

"Always the drama queen," Miroku muttered under his breath. Sango leaned over to smack his head.

"Ouch!" Miroku said, wincing, "You're wearing rings you know!" Sango smirked, wiggling the two fingers on her right hand that bore heavy, gold rings.

"Everything will be fine," Sango said, "Just don't antagonize him." I just groaned and banged my head on the table again. I heard Miroku say, "She's gonna give herself a concussion is she keeps doing that," followed by another _smack! _and an "Ouch! Sango!"

**There's chapter 3! I'm gonna try to update two chapters a day so you guys get the same event at the same time from both points of view. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Math class just got a whole lot better

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I strolled leisurely to math class. The hall was empty since I was running late.

Naraku had called me right before class and I had ducked into the bathroom to take the call in private. He wanted to me to make a deal with some other guys tonight. No big deal, I did stuff like this all the time.

You're probably wondering why I'm still in the Youkais when they're doing stuff like this. I don't like doing these kinds of things. But getting out of the Youkai's is…hard. I've seen it before. They blindfold you and bind your hands and feet. And then the toughest one's in the gang, Naraku, his girlfriend Kagura, her sister Kanna, Naraku's younger and equally sinister brothers, Hakudoshi and the youngest, Akago, along with them were a few other- Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Muso – thoroughly beat the crap out of you. One guy died during it. Another is paralyzed from the waist down and will never walk again. And worse, once you quit, you and your family become an instant target for the Youkai's attacks. I heard about someone who had been walking his little sister - people say she was only four - to school when a car full of Youkai's drove by and shot at them. The guy lived…his little sister died before the ambulance came.

As much as I disliked Sesshomaru, I wouldn't put him through that. The dude keeps a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in my stomach. Without him, I'd be starving on the streets and probably in deeper with the Youkais than I already am.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," I heard a voice call from my math class. Probably the teacher, I hear we're getting a new one 'cause the mother moved.

"I'm here," I said, strolling in. Sure enough, an old lady with an eye patch (What the hell? What is she, a pirate?) looked up at me.

"You're late Mr. Takahashi," she said.

"I know," I said nonchalantly. I scanned the room and noticed the girl that was with Sango was in this class. And there was an empty seat next to her.

Excellent.

I sat down next to the girl and saw the name _Ms. Kaede _written on the board. Must be eye-patch lady's name.

"I'll let it slide this time," Ms. Keade said, glaring at me, "Don't let it happen again." Whatever. The worse she could do is give me detention and I've been in there more times than I can count on both hands.

While the old fart droned on, I decided to do something more interesting. Observe the girl.

Sitting this close, I could see just how pale and flawless her skin was. Her pink lips were pursed slightly with concentration. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed to the front, but occasionally drifted to me. And when she caught me staring at her, she looked away quickly, a pink blush staining her pale cheeks.

I let my gaze drop to her long, creamy legs and travel upward from there. I wondered what her skin would feel like under my hand, probably like silk.

Truth be told, I had never had sex with a girl before. Yeah, that's right, I'm a virgin, laugh it up. But I'm not risking catching something from some floozy.

There's a girl in the Youkai's that obviously has a crush on me. A newbie named Kikyo. She's badass, but has slept with almost every guy there. I think she's trying to get through them all before Christmas.

So that's how I spent my math class, picturing what it would be like to fuck this girl. To hear her voice screaming my name, feel her walls tighten around my…

The bell rang, snapping me out of my R-rated thoughts. No bigger cock-block that that obnoxiously loud bell.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, can you come up to my desk for a moment?" Ms. Kaede asked. The girl picked up her bag and walked toward the desk. So her name was Kagome? I followed behind her while the old lady was looking through a folder.

"Mr. Takahashi, I noticed you failed math last year," Ms. Keade said. I shrugged.

"Math's not my thing," I said. It was true, I found it totally useless. When in life was I ever gonna have to tell someone what _x_ equals in some long complicated equation. My future was in the hands of Naraku anyway and I doubt he wanted to know what _x _equals.

"You know if you fail this year, you'll have to retake the course in summer school." Ms. Kaede said. Was that supposed to be a threat? I'm in summer school almost every year anyway.

"Ms. Higurashi," she said, turning toward Kagome, "I've noticed you have the highest math grade in the class." Brains and beauty? Hot.

"Inuyasha, I'm assigning Kagome to you to be your tutor," Ms. Kaede said, "I've never had a student fail my class and I'm not starting now." Wait what? Tutor? I never had a tutor in my life! And I didn't need Kagome thinking I was some kind of dumbass.

"I don't need a tutor," I snapped.

"Oh yes you do," Ms. Kaede said, "Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, you two will meet here for two hours of tutoring, starting today. And I will be here to make sure neither of you skip out." I noted how her gaze remained on me.

"I've got places to be after school," I said. Which was sort of true. The Youkai's hung out at an abandoned warehouse on the pier every day. It wasn't mandatory to be there every night – although the more often you were there, the more loyal Naraku thought you were - but I didn't want to be stuck in school an extra two hours!

"Should have thought of that before you failed," Ms. Keade scolded. She wrote us both late passes and kicked us out as her next class came in. Kagome took off down the hall before I could even say a word.

* * *

I saw at a table in the back with a few other Youkai's. The guy to my left, Koga, was babbling on something, I don't know. I was too busy watching Kagome to pay attention.

She looked upset and banged her head on the table. Her friends looked at her with concern and were saying something, although I was too far away to hear. Kagome sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Her hair looked thick and soft and was midnight black, falling to her waist.

The guy sitting next to her must have said something wrong because Sango just smacked his head. Then she said something to Kagome, who banged her head on the table again. She's gonna get a concussion if she keeps doing that. Or a least a huge bump on her head.

**There's chapter 4! I'm finding it really fun to switch between Kagome and Inuyasha's point of view's since their personalities are so different. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Tutoring and Motorcycles

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I reluctantly trudged to Ms. Kaede's classroom for my tutoring session with Inuyasha.

He was late, of course. Twenty minutes late. He plopped into the seat next to me, ignoring my glare.

"You're late," I said as he pulled out his cell phone and started texting someone.

"Oh, I am," he mumbled. He seemed distracted. I plucked the cell phone from his hand and placed it on the desk.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do," I whispered to him, "So let's just be civilized." Inuyasha just shrugged as I pulled out my books.

I decided to use this session to find out what he _did _know. Which wasn't much.

"When am I ever gonna use this in life?" he complained when we only had half an hour left.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, checking his answers to the problems I had given him to solve. He got most of them wrong. I went over the problems he got wrong with him, making sure he understood.

Now maybe it was just me, but was Inuyasha…flirting with me the whole time?

I noticed it at first when his leg had brushed lightly against mine. I didn't think much of it until it happened again. And again. And the third time it happened, he left his leg resting lightly against mine.

Then there was a moment when he dropped his pencil. He reached down to get it and, I swear, his hand brushed against my leg when he came back up.

And he kept letting his arm brush against mine. His skin was soft and warm against mine and I could feel the hard muscles of his arm. I wondered for a fleeting moment what it would feel like to have those arms around me

No, bad Kagome! Don't think like that, he's in gang!

Finally, Ms. Kaede released us, reminding us to meet again on Wednesday.

And that's when I realized…I have no ride. I had told Sango to go ahead and drive Miroku home, I'd be fine. Maybe I should have thought that statement through.

So I had two options. Ask Inuyasha for a ride or walk the three miles home in four-inch espadrilles. I opted for the later.

"Do you need a ride?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll walk," I said briskly.

"You live at Higurashi shrine, right?" Inuyasha asked. He was right. My family lived at this old shrine that everyone in town knew. There was a tree on the shrine and my grandfather told me about a legend that says that back in the Feudal Era of Japan, a demon was trapped to that very tree by a sacred arrow for five hundred years before being released by a girl from the future. The story gets crazier about how these two fought off demons and found friends along the way on their quest to defeat this one really bad demon and in the end, the demon and girl got married. Crazy story right? My grandfather's full of them. He also said that the well in the old well house was how the girl got to the Feudal Era. She fell down it. To me, it just sounds like a girl who fell and hit her head and had one hell of a dream while in a coma.

"Yes," I said, walking past his motorcycle.

"That's like, three miles from here," he said, glancing down at my shoes "Just let me give you a ride."

"No," I said, brushing past him. He got on his motorcycle and I continued my trek home. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled up next to me.

"Kagome, you're being ridiculous," he said. I just scoffed and turned away from him, staring at the houses as I passed. He remained next to me, puttering along at my pace.

"You can go ahead," I snapped.

"No, I think I'll follow you," he said with an annoying smirk, "You might change your mind after half a mile or so." I rolled my eyes.

"You have two options," he said, "Walk home with me next to you for the next hour or so or let me give you a ride home and we'll be there in minutes." He had a point. If I took a ride with him, the quicker I could get away from him. And my feet were starting to hurt already…

"Fine," I said reluctantly. I wanted to smack that smug smirk off of his face. He reached over to the side and tossed me a helmet. I put it on and climbed on behind him.

"Better hold on tight," he said. I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist. I tried to ignore how I could feel his hard muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

He sped off and I screamed, clutching him tighter and burying my face in the dark red leather of his jacket. I could feel his chuckle vibrate through him.

"Never been on a motorcycle before?" he asked over the roar of the engine.

"N-no," I squeaked. He chuckled again and sped up. I held on tighter.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, "Slow down! Please!" He slowed down a tiny bit, although it was still going fast enough to scare me.

Finally we pulled up in front of Higurashi shrine. I hoped off that metal death monster as fast as I could, tossing Inuyasha his helmet.

"Thanks," I said quickly before running up the stairs home.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The Bet

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ Can any guys out there please give me some feedback on how I'm doing writing in Inuyasha's point of view? Being a girl, I always have a bit of trouble writing from a guy's point of view. Inuyasha actually had sort of a girly moment in this chapter that I noticed and deleted when reading it through XD I was just like, "No. No way would he do that *facepalm* -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I got a text from Naraku at the end of the day. It just said a time:

_3:00 pm._

I knew what it meant. It's the time he wanted to deal to go down. But if I went to the tutoring with Kagome, I wouldn't be out until 4.

I leaned on my motorcycle, having an internal battle with myself. Tell Naraku I couldn't do it, ask him to change the time, go now and miss meeting Kagome or not going to the tutoring session at all.

Finally, ten minutes later, I decided. I sent Naraku a quick text:

_Met a hot girl. Was planning on making a move 2day after school. Possible time change? After 5 or somethin'?_

If I told him it was for tutoring, he'd tell me to skip and make the deal. If I made it sound like I was gonna fuck a hot chick, he was more likely to let me go. I was walking down the hall and entered Ms. Kaede's classroom when I got a text.

"You're late," Kagome snapped as I sat next to her and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Oh, I am," I mumbled, reading Naraku's text:

_6:45pm, no later. _

I texted back:

_'kay. Thnks._

Just as I hit send, Kagome plucked my phone out my hands and placed it face down on the desk.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do," she whispered to me low enough so the old hag – who was watching us like a hawk from her desk - couldn't hear us, "So let's just be civilized." She started out with finding out what I did know about math. Which wasn't much to begin with. She had set up nearly four pages of questions. If she was getting frustrated with me, she wasn't showing it.

I made subtle moves on her. I didn't want to scare her off. I casually let my leg brush against hers a few times before letting it stay lightly pressed against her own. Then I dropped my pencil and, as I bent down to pick it up, I "accidently" let my hand brush against her bare leg. Her skin was smooth as silk, just like I would have predicted. Then I kept letting our arms touch as she tutored me.

Finally, Ms. Kaede released us, reminding s to meet again Wednesday.

As we stepped out into the parking lot, I noticed Kagome's eyes dart around the mostly empty lot. Sango's car was nowhere in sight.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her.

"I'll walk," she said briskly.

"You live at Higurashi shrine, right?" I asked. I knew about the shrine, everyone did. It was old and I've heard there's even an old well there that dates back to the Feudal Era of Japan. I also knew it was almost three miles from the school

"Yes," she said, walking past my motorcycle. I stopped to put on my helmet.

"That's like, three miles from here," I said, glancing down at her shoes. Her heels must have been at least four inches. Definitely not the kind of shoes you walked three miles in.

"Just let me give you a ride," I said, getting on my motorcycle.

"No," she said, brushing past me and walking off. I pulled up next to her on the street.

"Kagome, you're being ridiculous," I said. She just scoffed and turned away from me. Why that little…

I stayed puttering at her pace.

"You can go ahead," she snapped.

"No, I think I'll follow you," I said with a smirk, "You might change your mind after a half mile or so." It was kinda fun getting under this girl's skin." She rolled her eyes.

"You have two options," I said, "Walk home with me next to you for the next hour or so, or let me give you a ride home and we'll be there in minutes." I ad a feeling I knew which one she would choose.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. I reached over the side and pulled out the spare helmet, tossing it to her. She put it on and climbed on behind me.

"Better hold on tight," I said. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I tried to ignore how I could feel her boobs pressing against my back and what it was doing to me.

I sped off and she screamed bloody murder, clutching me tighter and burying her face in my back. I chuckled.

"Never been on a motorcycle before?" I asked over the roaring engine.

"N-no," she squeaked. I chuckled again and sped up, just to freak her out a bit.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. Oh how I wanted her to scream my name like that in a totally different situation.

"Slow down! Please!" she pleaded. In my fantasy, she wouldn't be screaming at me to slow down. In fact, she would be begging me to do the complete opposite…

I slowed down a tiny bit, but her grip on me never loosened. Finally, we pulled up to Higurashi shrine. She jumped off the motorcycle and took a few steps back, looking at it like she was expecting it to eat her or something if she got too close. She took of the helmet and practically threw it at me.

"Thanks," she said quickly before running up the stairs to the shrine.

I made it to the spot for the deal with plenty of time to spare. I borrowed my friend, Koga's car. Well, Koga's not really my friend. I've just known him the longest out of all the Youkais.

Koga was about my age, with long black hair he usually had up in a ponytail, tan skin and stormy blue eyes. He was also cocky as hell. And annoying. Why did I hang around him again? Or better yet, why did the dude cling to me like a freaking leech?

The deal was quick. I exchange the package for money. Make sure all the money is there. Get the hell out before any cops show up.

Koga and I were sitting at a table with Naraku in the warehouse that the Youkais hung out at. Naraku was counting the money I had collected for him.

"Excellent work Inuyasha," he said with a smirk. Naraku was a creep in every sense of the word. He had pale, almost white skin and waist long, kinda curly black hair and eyes such a dark brown, they were almost black. He almost always had a malicious smirk on his face and wore the best clothes. Today was an expensive looking black button down shirt, jeans and black leather boots. His whole outfit put together probably cost more than Koga's car.

Next to him sat his girlfriend, Kagura. She was a girl you didn't mess with unless you had a death wish. She had pale skin, long, black hair tied up in a ponytail a pointed face and in the right light, her brown eyes looked dark red. She always had a white feather in her hair, it was kind of her signature thing. Next to her sat her younger sister, Kanna. Kanna was only thirteen years old, but a tough one. Like Kagura, she had pale skin, but her face still held some baby fat to it. But you didn't want to let her cuteness deceive you, I've seen her take down a full grown man. She had stick straight platinum blonde - almost white - hair that fell past her shoulders. On each side of her head, she always wore a white flower clip. And I kid you not, this girl's eyes are black as night. Okay, maybe they're just a really dark brown, but they look black! And she always has this vacant, soulless stare on her face…it sorta creeps me out…

Naraku had found both girls on the streets and took them in. No one knew their story, other than Naraku finding them living on the streets.

"So how did it go with that girl?" Naraku asked, passing me a beer from a cooler behind him. I shrugged.

"I may have made progress," I said, taking a swig of beer, "I think she's scared of me though."

"Who is it?" Koga, who was sitting on my other side, asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," I said with a nonchalant shrug. Koga let out a loud laugh. His laugh reminded me of a hyena.

"That girl?" he said incredulously, "Dude, she may be hot, but she's totally a snow white saint. No way she'd go for a guy like you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. Koga smirked.

"Name it," he said.

"I bet I can get Kagome to sleep with me before the end of the year," I said.

"Stakes?" Koga asked.

"Name it," I said.

"Fine," he said, "Loser has too…" he stopped to think for a while. A long while. In fact, about five minutes passed before he thought of something.

"Stand on top of the cafeteria while wearing nothing but a ink tutu and singing _I'm a Little Teapot __**while **_the winner records it and post the video on both YouTube and Facebook," Koga said, looking damn proud with himself.

"Deal?" he asked, holding out a hand. I shook it and said, "Deal."

**So it took a while for me to think of the perfect stake and the tutu and Little Teapot thing definitely made me laugh XD I wanted something just really embarrassing :P I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Apology

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I was at my locker the next morning when a shadow fell over me. I didn't have to look to see it was Inuyasha. Well, I sort of did. I could see his reflection in the mirror I have in my locker that I was currently suing to fix the ponytail my hair was in.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" I sighed. It was too early in the morning to deal with him.

"I wanted to apologize," he said. I closed my locker and turned to look at him.

"I know I was kind of an ass yesterday," he said, "We got off on the wrong foot and if we're going to be working with each other the rest of the year, we should at least try to be friends." I bit my bottom lip nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be friends with someone like Inuyasha. Then again, it was awfully nice of him to come and apologize.

"I accept your apology," I said with a kind smile. He shot me a dazzling smile of his own.

"Great," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I was afraid you'd, like, smack me or something." I giggled.

"That's a bit melodramatic, even for me," I said. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Umm, so I'll see you around?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. I found myself caught in his eyes for a moment. When he wasn't scowling or frowning or trying to look tough, Inuyasha's amber eyes took on an almost puppy like look. I blinked for a few seconds, trying to remember what he had said.

"Uh, yeah," I said, my heart suddenly beating faster than usual, "See you around."

* * *

"He apologized?" Sango asked incredulously at lunch that afternoon, "Inuyasha Takahashi apologized? Did hell just freeze over?"

"Hw said we might as well try to be friends if I'm going to be tutoring him," I said. I was picking at my food. My stomach was to fluttery to eat. Why was my stomach feeling fluttery in the first place?

"He's staring at you," Sango said, leaning toward me a bit. I turned around and sure enough, Inuyasha was staring right at me. He flashed me a dazzling smile, his gaze never wavering. I smiled back before whipping around in my seat.

"You're blushing," Miroku said, poking my cheek, "Why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing," I protested. Sango leaned forward, her nose nearly touching mine.

"You are totally blushing," she stated. I slapped my hands over my flaming cheeks, shaking my head.

"You like him," Sango said, backing away, "You're crushing on Inuyasha!'

"Shhhh," I said waving my hands frantically, "Do everyone in Japan to hear?"

"So you like him?" Miroku asked.

"I-I never said that," I stammered.

"Do you think he's cute?" Sango asked.

"Well, yeah," I said slowly, picking at my food again, "I mean, it's a known fact in school that he's hot. He's well built. And he had beautiful amber eyes that look like molten gold in the right light…" Sango was shaking her head.

"She's talking about his eyes," she said, "She's got it bad." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what a relationship with Inuyasha can do to your reputation?" Sango said, "Not to mention your mother would probably have a heart attack-"

"Sango, I'm not dating him, okay!" I hissed at her, "Can we drop the subject." Sango just shrugged.

"Sure," she said, "Whatever." But I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Girl's like stuff like that, right?

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I walked up to Kagome the next morning, plan in mind. She was looking in the mirror of her locker, fixing her ponytail.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she sighed in a tone that clearly said that I was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"I wanted to apologize," I said. It was true. Sort of. Maybe…

Girls like this apology stuff, right? They like thinking they're right?

"I was kind of an ass yesterday," I continued, "We got off on the wrong foot and if we're going to be working with each other the rest of the year, we should at least try to be friends." Perfect, give her the friendship speech, girls are suckers for that.

Now don't get me wrong, I was sort of sorry that I was rude to her yesterday. But hey, she was being hard-headed too!

"I accept your apology," she said with a sincere smile. Whew, crisis averted. I thought she would think I was lying.

"Great," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "I was afraid you'd, like, smack me or something." She giggled in a way I couldn't help but find cute.

"That's a bit melodramatic, even for me," she said. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Umm, so I'll see you around?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. The eyes that turned girls to putty at my feet. Thank you gene pool!

She stared at me for a moment in a look that I was familiar with. She stared at my eyes, entranced.

"Uh, yeah," she said, finally snapping out of her trance, "See you around." I watched her walk off, her hips swaying hypnotically in her tight jeans.

* * *

I watched Kagome from my usual table during lunch. At one point Sango leaned over to say something to her, her eyes on me. She probably caught me staring at Kagome. Good.

Sure enough, Kagome turned around and met my eyes.

I smiled at her and she smiled back before spinning back around in her seat.

Success.

Kagome seemed to be arguing with her friends after that, including a lot of hand gestures. Slapping her hands over her cheeks and then waving them frantically. At one point, Kagome looked positively livid at Sango, saying something to her through gritted teeth. Sango just shrugged and said something to her.

I wonder what they're talking about.

"So how's it going with Kagome?" Koga asked. I smirked at him.

"Great," I said, leaning back in my chair, "You better warm up those vocal chords."

"Cocky much," Koga said, rolling his eyes, "There's still time for her to reject your ass."

"And," I said, "There's still time for her to fall for me."

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Halloween Plans

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Since Inuyasha's apology, it's been easier to work with him during out tutoring sessions. He's even been sort of…nice. Don't get me wrong, sometimes he still strolls in late and we've gotten into a few arguments, but other than that, we've been pretty civil with each other.

And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him. Just a little one. Nothing major. It's not like he'd be into a girl like me anyway. That good girl – bad boy thing might work in fairy tales, but not in real life.

October was just beginning and the school was already buzzing with plans of Halloween. Parties and costumes and the annual school Halloween festival. There was a dance, costume contest and even a haunted house.

"So what are you going as?" Sango asked at lunch one day.

"A Feudal Era priestess," I said proudly, "Mom's making my costume and grandpa's helping her get it historically accurate. I thought it would be cool, no one else is going to be it." Sango nodded her head, impressed.

"I'm still trying to find something," she sighed, "I'm thinking maybe a ninja. What about you Miroku?"

"A priest," he said. I laughed so hard that soda squirted out my nose. Sango quickly handed me several napkins to clean up my mess.

"What?" Sango asked between her own giggles.

"Well, my family comes from a line of priests," Miroku explained, "The most famous one is who I'm named after. I was looking at some old pictures and thought of trying to imitate his look. It looks pretty cool." I just shook my head, still giggling.

"I'm staying away from you that night," I said, "Lightening might come and strike you dead."

* * *

Inuyasha and I were in Ms. Kaede's room for our tutoring session. When Ms. Kaede stepped out to use the restroom, Inuyasha asked me, "Do you have any Halloween plans?" I glanced up from checking his work, surprised.

"Um, yeah," I said, "Sango, Miroku and I always go to the Halloween festival here."

"And after that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just hang out," I said, going back to checking his answers.

"Why don't you come with me to Koga's Halloween party after the festival?" he asked, leaning toward me. Over time, I had learned that Inuyasha had an intoxicating scent. He smelled like the forest, wild and untamed. And when he leaned so close to me, that smell infiltrated my senses and made it hard for me to think straight.

"Miroku and Sango can come too," he offered. I cleared my throat.

"T-That would be nice," I said, my voice a few pitches higher than usual, "Thanks. We'll try to make it." On the outside, I appeared calm. On the inside…I was doing an insane happy dance!

* * *

"Are you sure we should go?" Sango asked when I called her later that night and told her about Inuyasha's invitation, "I mean, there are going to be other Youkai's there…"

"Sango, you know how Koga's parties are," I said. Koga's parties were almost legendary at school and neither Sango, Miroku nor I had ever been invited. The whole school buzzed about the events the day after and we were always left out.

"Even non-Youkai's go," I said. It was totally true.

"Well…" Sango said. I could feel her resistance cracking.

"Please?" I whined, "Just so you know, I'm doing my best puppy dog eyes now." Sango sighed.

"Fine," she finally agreed, "The things I do for you."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, excited.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango said dismissively, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Can you promise me something thought?" she asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Don't get involved with Inuyasha," she said.

"Sango," I assured her, "I'm not-"

"Kagome, I see you staring at him," Sango said firmly, "In class. In the lunchroom. I see you two talking by your locker. I see how you look at him. Kagome, please, I don't want to see you get hurt. He's dangerous."

"Sango," I sighed heavily, "I…I…"

"Okay, I know, I'm asking a lot," she said, "You can't control whom you fall for. But if you two do get involved, promise me you'll get out of it at the first sign of trouble."

That was a bit easier than her first request.

"I promise," I said.

**There's chapter 9! Chapter 10 will probably be up some time after 9 (after I watch the latest episode of 'The Vampire Diaries ^-^) And that soda coming out the nose thing...that actually happened to me...not fun -_- Never laugh while swallowing soda o.0 I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. The Plan is Working

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Things with Kagome and me are going smoother than before. I mean, I still do little annoying things to get a rise out of her, like come in late to our tutoring sessions. She _hates _when I do that. And we still get into the occasional argument.

And I've learned that Kagome has more than just a hot body. First of all, she has some insane patience for be able to tutor my dumbass in math. She even explains everything to me that I don't understand until I get it. Besides being beautiful she's kind and sweet and bright and…yeah, I'm getting off track.

As October began, the school was buzzing with the excitement of Halloween. There was the annual school Halloween festival. And then there was Koga's Halloween party, the biggest party of the year.

"So how's mission impossible?" Koga asked during lunch, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Going great," I said with a smirk. Kagome's eyes caught mine and she smiled. I smiled back and watched a pink blush spread across her face.

"Invite her to the party," Koga said sarcastically, eating his burger like a starving wolf. I swear, this guy is always hungry.

"I'm sure it'll be a hoot seeing her in our crowd," he chuckled. I thought over what he said. He had a point. Kagome would feel out of place with our type of people…but I could be her knight in shining armor. I'd stay by her the whole night. I'd even offer her to invite Sango and that other guy always hanging around them.

"Good idea Koga," I said, patting his back. Koga just looked at me, dumbfounded.

* * *

I waited until Ms. Kaede left to ask Kagome her Halloween plans.

"Um, yeah," she said, looking surprised I had asked, "Sango, Miroku and I always go to the Halloween festival here." The festival started around six in the evening and went on until about 10. Koga's party wasn't set to start until eleven.

"And after that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just hang out," she said, checking my answers on the questions she had given me.

Perfect.

I leaned closer and said, "Why don't you come with me to Koga's Halloween party?" I watched that blush spread across her cheeks again.

"Miroku and Sango can come to," I offered. I had finally learned that other guys name from a girl I saw talking to him.

"T-That would be nice," she said nervously, her voice higher than usual, "Thanks. We'll try to make it."

I think I'm finally getting through to her.

* * *

"Yo! Sesshomaru!" I called, walking right into Sesshomaru's study. He was at his desk, a neat stack of papers in front of him. He was currently writing on one of them

"What?" he asked, not even bothering to look up at me.

"I'm going to Koga's Halloween party with a girl and I want to impress her, but I have no idea what to go as," I said, "Any ideas." As much as I hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was great with girl stuff. Women fell at his feet. But as long as I've known him, he's never had a girlfriend.

"Who is she?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Kagome Higurashi," I said. Sesshomaru finally looked up at me, an eyebrow quirked up.

"Are you serious?" he said flatly, "What drug are you on now?"

"Sesshomaru, you know I don't do that crap," I said, rolling my eyes, "I've told you a hundred times."

"Well you must be on something to think she would go out with you," Sesshomaru said, putting his pen down, "The Higurashi family is one of the oldest families in this town and highly respected. A girl like her going out with a guy like you? That only happens in bad teenage romance novels."

"Come on, I'm serious," I said, "I asked her to go to Koga's party and she said yes. Now I need a costume idea." Sesshomaru let out a long sigh, looking at me as if nothing would please him more than to drop my ass down a deep well where I could never bother him again.

"Her grandfather is known around here for his stories of Feudal Japan," Sesshomaru said, getting up from his chair and walking over to a huge bookcase, "He says demons and humans walked the earth at that time. It's a load of bull of course, demons walking the earth." He let out a humorless chuckle. Finally, he plucked a thick, brown leather bound book from this bookshelf and threw it at me. I caught it before it hit my head.

"No doubt Kagome's heard his stories hundreds of times," Sesshomaru said, sitting back down, "That's a book of demons from the Feudal Era. Pick on and I'll have a costume of it made. That should somewhat impress her." HE picked up his pen and returned to his paperwork.

"Thanks," I said, walking out the door. I looked at the cover of the book. In bold, old-fashioned letters were the words _Demons of Feudal Japan_. I shrugged and walked back to my room. Hopefully this book would have something good.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Halloween Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

The day of Koga's party finally came. I was at home, putting on my costume. Mom had done a great job. The top was a loose fitting white wrap top with large billowing sleeves that were trimmed with red stitching. The bottom was a pair of big, red, loose fitting pants with a small red bow on the front of the waistband. I had on white socks with brown leather sandals. My hair was tied back with a white ribbon, a few strands hanging in my face.

I also decided to add something extra. Grandpa had told me about a Feudal Era Priestess that was a skilled archer. I took archery lessons during the summer and still had my down and arrows – don't worry, I dulled the arrows so no one accidently loses an eye at the part.

Inuyasha had offered to drive me there, but I told him Sango would drive me after the festival. I think he knew I wasn't to eager to get on that motorcycle again.

I put the arrows in a case and slung it over my back, then picked up my bow. The roar of Sango's engine alerted me she was here. I made it downstairs just as my mother answered the door to let Sango and Miroku in.

Sango was dressed in a skintight black, ninja-looking outfit with pink armor on her elbows, knees and over her stomach. A red sash was tied around her waist, holding a fake sword – well I hope it was fake, knowing Sango it could be real. She even with a piece of cloth over her mouth. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a pink elastic band. But what caught my attention was the giant boomerang on her back. Seriously, that thing had to be even bigger than her.

"Oh my gosh, you look great!" she gushed when she saw me.

"You too," I said, "What is that thing."

"It's called a Hirakotsu," Sango said, pulling down the cloth over her mouth, "I found out things like this was used as a weapon in the Feudal Era and decided to make one."

"It's not heavy?" I asked.

"Nope," Sango said proudly, "Used the lightest material I could find."

Miroku was dressed in old style, purple robes brown leather sandals like me, and a gold staff.

My mother took plenty of pictures before letting us leave. I think I we nearly gave grandpa a heart attack though. He came in, saw us in our Feudal Era costumes, shouted "TIME TRAVELERS! THE WELL WORKS!" And ran outside to the well house. My mom shook her head.

"I better make sure he doesn't hurt himself," she said.

"I wanna go to the party!" my little brother Sota, dressed like a cowboy, whined. My mom patted his head.

"This party is for big kids," she said with a kind smile, taking his hand, "Now let's make sure grandpa doesn't fall into the well."

"I'm a big kid!" we heard Sota complain as my mother dragged him out the house. We all went out to Sango's car and she drove the school.

* * *

I won't bore you with our usual ritual at the festival. Eat candy, play games and enter the contest. We won for best theme in the group category (our theme being the Feudal Era). The good stuff happens at Koga's party.

Sango drove us to Koga's house after the festival. I could tell by the way her fingers tapped on the steering wheel that she was nervous.

"Calm down Sango," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This part of town gives me the heebie-jeebies," she muttered, "All the Youkais live here."

Koga's party wasn't hard to find, we heard the music pumping from three blocks away.

When we stepped out of the car, I suddenly felt out of place. It was Halloween and, of course, the girls were dressed in the skimpiest (and sluttiest) outfits available. Even Sango's outfit, which covered every inch of her body, was sleek and sexy. You couldn't even see my body in my huge clothes and a few people were already staring at me.

"Maybe I should have worn something else," I muttered as Sango looped her arm through mine, Miroku trailing behind us.

"Don't be silly," she said as we walked up the steps and into the house, "It's vintage."

Inside was a mad house. The music was so loud the windows shook and the living room appeared to be one big dance floor with bodies bumping and grinding into one another. Sango and Miroku had no problem going onto the dance floor, but I said I'd stay back. I wanted to find Inuyasha. Sango gave me a look before Miroku took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, Sango's Hirakotsu nearly taking out five people on the way.

"You made it," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and spun around to see Inuyasha.

"Oh my God," I said, stepping back to get a better look at his costume. He looked like one of the demons right out of my grandpa's books.

It was a simple costume. A red haori, barefoot, pointy white dog ears on top of his head and his silver hair wilder than usual. He's what grandpa would have called a hanyou, a half-demon. In fact, I'm pretty sure I had seen a hanyou that looked like this in one of grandpa's books.

"You look amazing!" I said, a wide smile spreading across my face. I'm not sure what I expected Inuyasha to dress up as, but this certainly wasn't it. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Thought I'd try something different," he said with a smirk, "Hey, you want to take a walk outside with me? It's kind of loud in here for my taste." I glanced at Sango and Miroku. They were preoccupied dancing. I would only be gone a while and I had my cell phone on me.

I sent her a quick text telling her where I was going. I watched her take out her phone and glance at me, a worried look on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile, and then followed Inuyasha outside.

He led me away from the party. It was known that Koga's family owned a large piece of land in town, passed down through the generations. Inuyasha and I walked along the edge of the woods.

"I didn't think you would come," Inuyasha said, looking down at the ground.

"Why?" I asked. He looked up at me, quirking an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Someone like you," he said, "Agreeing to an invitation from some like me…" Oh. He thought because he was a Youkai, I wouldn't want to hang out with him outside of school.

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are," I said, and I meant it. Inuyasha was a nice guy when you got to know him. Sure, he was short tempered and sometimes said things that made me want to smack him upside his head. But when he wanted to, he could be nice and charming and funny.

"Nice costume by the way," he said, "Feudal Era priestess. Are the arrows real?"

"Yeah," I said, gently touching the arrows on my back, "I took lessons during the summer. But I dulled the tips. Don't want to take an eye out."

"That's pretty badass," Inuyasha said with a grin, "Knowing archery." I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked. I shook my head. I liked it much better being here alone with him. We were far enough away that the music was just a faint thrumming. The stars were out and a full moon shone brightly in the sky.

"No," I said, "You're more nice company." Inuyasha gave me a small smile.

"You too," he said, his tone unexpectedly soft. I felt my blush deepen as I stared up at the sky.

"You're blushing," he noted. I giggled, looking down, letting my hair hide my face.

"Am not," I mumbled. Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking into his amber eyes. Under the moonlight, they looked like molten gold. A small, lopsided smirk twitched onto his face.

"Yup," he said, brushing his thumb along my cheek, "That's a blush." My breath was suddenly caught in my throat. He was so close. He looked so handsome under the moonlight, the light giving his silver hair an almost unearthly glow. His lips were so close…

His eyes glanced down at my lips, then back into my eyes. My heart hammered so hard in my chest, I was almost sure he could hear it.

"Kagome," my name escaped his lips in a tender whisper as he leaned toward me.

"Inu...yasha?" I said, my own voice barely above a whisper. And then his lips were on mine. Soft and warm in the most earth shattering kiss I had ever experienced.

His lips were so tender and gentle against mine. His arms wound around my waist, holding me against his warm body. My arms gripped his shoulders because I was sure my knees would give out under me at any moment.

He backed away slowly, our forehead's resting against each other. The butterflies in my stomach were going so insane, I was pretty sure there was a flock of birds in there now.

"You okay?" Inuyasha whispered, his tone husky and sending chills down my spine.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, finding myself smiling. I was in so deeply infatuated with Inuyasha, I knew I was in trouble. I was caring for him in a way I shouldn't be.

"Do you…regret that?" he asked. I shook my head. I didn't regret kissing him. Not one bit.

Inuyasha smiled and his lips descended on mine once again.

**There's chapter 11! As you can tell, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miorku's costumes are the outfits they wear in the show. I wanted to try something different from the typical costumes, especially the extremely skimpy ones for girls. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. I wasn't expecting this

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POv**_

I was home, getting ready for Koga's party. I wanted to get there early to find Kagome. After a while, all those girls start looking alike in those skimpy barely there costumes. When did Halloween become Dress like a Slut day?

My costume was simple. Just a red haori and I went barefoot – because of this, Sesshomaru offered to drive me – and a pair of pointy, white dog ears on top of my head. I shook my hair around, trying to make it look wild. Well that and he said, "No way are you riding that motorcycle in that costume, do you have any idea how much money that cost?" Sesshomaru may have been loaded, but he never wasted money.

The demon I had chosen was a hanyou, a half-demon. His story was that his parents died when he was young and he was constantly fighting his brother – a full-fledged demon – to find out who was more powerful. Sound familiar?

Anyway, this hanyou goes on this journey with a girl from the future (well, in 2002. Not so futuristic now in 2011), a demon hunter and a priest. They were searching for the shards of this jewel the future girl accidently shattered and its pieces spread all over the world. They also find out there's this big bad demon they need to defeat and he's also after the jewel shards.

The hanyou's personal love life was like something out of a soap opera. He was in love with this one girl, a priestess who thinks he betrayed her and pins him with an enchanted arrow to a tree for 50 years until the future girl comes and releases him – and this girl looks almost just like the priestess he was in love with, who is dead. Turns out she's the reincarnation of the priestess. Oh, and that priestess chick, well, she was bought to life by some witch and from there the hanyou is torn between the two and ultimately chooses the future girl – the priestess chick dies anyway…again.

Sesshomaru drove me to Koga's place. Koga's family owns this huge piece of land that's been passed down for generations. And it's perfect for crazy parties.

A lot of people where already there when I arrived. I searched through the crowd for Kagome. Finally, I found her inside. She was wearing a white and red, Feudal Era priestess costume. She wasn't exposing every inch of skin or wearing something skin-tight like most of the girls.

And she looked…well…beautiful. I liked when she pulled her hair back, I could see her face better.

I walked up behind her, leaning close to her ear.

"You made it," I whispered in her ear. She jumped and spun around, eyes wide and innocent. She looked so innocent in that costume…

"Oh my God," she said, taking a step back to survey my costume.

"You look amazing," she said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I thought I'd try something different," I said with a smirk, "Hey, you want to take a walk outside with me. It's kind of loud in here for my taste." In fact, the music was so loud, I was starting to feel a headache coming on.

Kagome glanced at Sango – who was dressed as some kind of pink and black ninja with a huge boomerang bigger than herself on her back. She texted something to Sango who checked her phone. Kagome flashed Sango a quick smile before following me out. I led her away from the party, walking along the edge of the woods.

"I didn't think you would come," I said. I was sincere too. I thought she would blow me off.

"Why?" she asked. I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone like you," I said, choosing my words carefully, "Agreeing to an invitation with someone like me…" Kagome was known as the goody two shoes, teacher's pet. I was just a member of the Youkais.

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are," she said. I was surprised by her statement. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.

"Nice costume by the way," I complimented, feeling a little thrown off by her compliment to me, "Feudal Era priestess. Are the arrows real?"

"Yeah," she said, gently touching them, "I took lessons during the summer. But I dulled the tips. Don't want to take an eye out.' Kagome didn't seem like the kind to do something like archery. She always seemed so small and dainty, sorta like a princess.

""That's pretty badass," I said with a grin, "Knowing archery." She blushed. I've noticed she does that a lot.

"Thanks," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" I asked, secretly hoping she'd say no

"No," she said "You're more nice company." I couldn't fight the small smile that twitched onto my face.

"You too," I said and whoa, why did my voice get so soft? I watched her blush deepen.

"You're blushing," I pointed out. She giggled, looking down at her feet so her hair hid her face.

"Am not," she mumbled. I stopped in front of her, putting a hand under her chin to tilt her head up. Her dark brown eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Yup," I said, brushing my thumb along her cheek, "That's a blush." I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. And she just stood there…staring at me with those wide, innocent brown eyes.

"Kagome," he name slipped through my lips before I could stop it. What was happening to me? What was this feeling pulling me toward her?

"Inu…yasha?" she said in barely a whisper. My lips brushed against hers. I wasn't planning to kiss her tonight. But I'd be damned if I said I didn't enjoy it.

Her lips were soft and sweet, moving against mine. I kept the kiss light, not wanting to scare her off. I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her body closer to mine until we were pressed against each other. Her hands gripped onto my shoulders, as if to steady herself.

We parted, resting out foreheads against each other. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared up at me.

"You okay?" I whispered, my voice coming out husky. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered, smiling at me. My heart started racing.

No way. My heart never raced. This wasn't me. Inuyasha Takahashi didn't fall for good girls like Kagome.

SO what was this feeling I was having toward her? A feeling that made my stomach churn like I was gonna throw up, but in a good way?

"Do you…regret that?" I asked hesitantly. To my surprise, she shook her head. I smiled down at her and out lips met once again.

**It's 3:25 in the morning and what am I doing? Writing fanfiction and eating Ramen…geez I'm tired. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. Tell the news

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

"You're awfully happy," Sango commented. I had been smiling since we left the party.

Well, actually, we never really went back to the party. We spent the night talking and kissing and right now I'm on Cloud 9.

"Where were you this whole time?" Miroku asked, "Making out with Inuyasha?" he joked. I fell silent. I could feel a blush rising to my face. Sango's ead spun around to look at me as I remained silent.

"You didn't?" she almost shrieked, the car swerving dangerously.

"Sango, eyes n the road!" Miroku shouted, grabbing Sango's hands and righting them on the steering wheel, "Geez, I'm not quite ready to die."

"You and Inuyasha kissed?" Sango asked, her voice still quite loud.

"Yes," I said, feeling like a child being scolded by their mother. I braced myself for the inevitable lecture.

"Are you insane?" she shrieked, "Kagome, he's one of them! He's a Youkai! What will your mother think? And your grandfather, he'll have a heart attack after hearing this! And when the people at school hear of this, it can seriously ruin your reputation…" I tuned her out. I knew Sango. Let her get her anger out and once she was out of fuel, she'd calm down.

Sango had finally run out of stem when we reached my house.

"Sango, it'll be fine," I said, patting her hand, "Remember? I promised you that if I got involved with Inuyasha, I would get out at the first sign of trouble."

"That boy screams trouble," Sango grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's nice once you get to know him," I said.

"That's what they all say," Sango said, rolling her eyes. I patted her hand one more time before getting out of the car.

"How was the party?" my mom asked when I walked in the door.

"It was nice," I said cheerfully.

Quick question…when is the right moment to tell your mother you're dating a member of one of the most dangerous gang in town?

* * *

I was at my locker the next day when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and warm lips pressed against my neck. I jumped in surprise, spinning around to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

"So how did Sango take the news?" Inuyasha asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The way she always takes news she doesn't like," I said, "Shouted, lectured and pouted. But she'll come around. She just needs to get to know you better."

"And your mom?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I haven't told her yet," I said, "I'm sort of waiting for the right moment."

"To tell your mom you're dating a Youkai?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow, "I have a feeling you'll be waiting a _long_ time."

"My mom's cool," I said, "She'll understand…I hope." It was true that I had a very understanding mother. I could go to her for almost anything. But nothing like this had ever happened.

The bell rang, signaling the first class of the day.

"Walk me to class?" I asked. Inuyasha grinned and slung an arm over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but notice we were attracting stares. Why wouldn't we? I was known as the good girl/teacher's per at the school while Inuyasha was the dangerous bad boy. We were the perfect cliché.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Just when things were going so good

**Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Dogs Unleashed_.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Sesshomaru came to pick me up after the party. Well, Kagome and I never exactly returned to the party. No, we didn't do that either! We just talked and kissed. Kissing her was enough to drive my body insane. I couldn't imagine what it would be like when we actually…

_Anyway_, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me when I got in the car.

"Why are you smiling so much?" he asked. I wasn't exactly grinning like an idiot, but I was smiling more than usual.

"No reason," I said with a shrug, "I was hanging out with Kagome…and kissing her." I watched him as the news sunk in. He had that _What the fuck? _look on his face.

"You're kidding," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Nope," I said proudly.

"Be careful Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "This isn't some teenage romance novel where the bad boy and good girl get together in the end and everything is happily ever after. This is reality. If you want even a chance of being with Kagome and not screwing it up, you're going to have to work for it. I suggest quitting the Youkai's for a start…"

"You know I can't do that," I said, staring out the window, then added quietly, "I'm doing this to protect you too you know." Oh no, here it comes. One of our rare, uncomfortable brotherly moments. Dammit, why didn't I keep my mouth shut?

"I know," Sesshomaru said, his voice quiet, "Don't think I am not grateful for that. I just wish…"

"I know…" I said. I wished I had never gotten involved with the Youkai's. That I could at least have a somewhat normal life.

_Dogs Unleashed _by Tokio Hotel blasted from my pocket. I pulled out my phone hoping it was from Kagome. We had exchanged numbers a while back, during one of our tutoring sessions.

The called I. D. on my phone read _Naraku_. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Hello," I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Inuyasha, I have a job for you," Naraku said. Great, he was using his strict, business-like tone. There's no way this could be good.

"Weapons trade. Wednesday at 11:00 pm. Got it?" he said. Yup, not good at all. Weapon's trade was the worst. I was always on my guard like a watchdog. It was likely the buyer could turn on us and kill us with the weapons we were giving them. I always carried a gun on me during one of these trades…but I've never had to use it and I never want to.

Ugh, and just when things were starting to go so good with Kagome...

"Got it," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose as if I had a headache. I hung up, thrusting my phone back in my pocket.

"Be careful," Sesshomaru said, his voice barely above a whisper. That was all that was said the rest of the ride home.

* * *

I saw Kagome at her locker at school the next day. I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. She jumped slightly, spinning around to face me.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. Wow, she was cheerful in the morning.

"Morning," I said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"So how did Sango take the news?" I asked. Everyone in school knew how Sango was. If she didn't like something, she voiced her opinion. Loudly. And I knew for a fact that she didn't like me. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"The way she always takes news she doesn't like," she said, "Shouted, lectures and pouted. But she'll come around. She just needs to get to know you better."

"And your mom?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip nervously and I fought back the urge to kiss those lips again. Hey, I really wanted to know what her mom thought of me. It wasn't likely Kagome would stay with me if her mother disapproved. She was too much of a good girl.

"I haven't to her yet," she admitted, "I'm sort of waiting for the right moment." Yeah, cause there's always the right moment to tell your mother you're dating a gang member.

"To tell your mom you're dating a Youkai?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "I have a feeling you'll be waiting a _long_ time."

"My mom's cool," Kagome said, "She'll understand…I hope."

The bell rang. Time to go to class.

"Walk me to class?" Kagome asked. I grinned, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

I noticed we were attracting stares. Why wouldn't we? We were the most unlikely couple in school.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Hot and Bothered

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I got a bit preoccupied with another fanfic I'm writing. That one's almost done and then I'll be able to pay more attention to this one. Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: I've decided to do something a little different. Instead of doing the same event from both points of view, I'm just going to go back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome's own lives and if I do a chapter with the same event, chances are Inuyasha's chapter will not include the dialogue since that's already in Kagome's POV (thank you kokoronagomu for the suggestion :) And this will just make it easier for me because I won't have to do two chapters in one night so often (it's been getting hard to do that with all the homework and stuff I have to do).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Firework_.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

You know, there's one thing I really hate about living in a small town. No one minds his or her own business! I mean seriously, one day at school and already everyone and their mother knows Inuyasha and I are dating.

Now how do I know the news spread so quickly. Well, third period I got a call from my mother after class.

Inuyasha was waiting for me by my locker as I put some books in and then we would make out way to lunch. _Firework _by Katy Perry started to play from my pocket and I pulled out my cell phone.

"What is this I hear about you dating a gang member?" my mother practically shrieked in my ear. I felt slightly guilty for putting her through this. She was an emotional person and the smallest thing could send her into hysterical tears.

"Mom, it's not like that," I said.

"So you're not dating a gang member?" she asked hopefully. I bit my bottom lip nervously, looking at Inuyasha.

_What's wrong? _he mouthed.

_Mom,_ I mouthed back and he nodded in understanding.

"He's Sesshomaru's little brother," I said, "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was a highly respected guy in town, so I hoped that news would lessen the blow.

"Oh, he is?" my mother said, "Well…if he has someone sensible like Sesshomaru like a brother…but still Kagome, he's dangerous. I don't know how I feel about you-"

"What if I bring him over to dinner?" I suggested, "Tonight." I knew my mother would love Inuyasha if she just got the chance to get to know him.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered. I waved my hand to shush him. I heard my mother sigh on the other side. I knew her. She was a kind person that would give even the roughest gang member a chance. She didn't believe in judging people before getting to know them. But the initial shock of finding out her only daughter is dating a gang member was sure to get to her.

"Okay," she finally said, "Tonight at seven." I thanked her and hung up. Inuyasha stood there, eyebrow quirked.

"So you're having dinner with my family tonight!" I said with a bright smile.

"You're mother hates me," Inuyasha said flatly.

"No, no, no" I said quickly, "The news just shocked her. She'll love you."

"Do I have to go?" Inuyasha whined. I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but a smirk graced his face.

"You're lucking you freaking cute," he said, pulling me in for a kiss. I let out a little yelp when he gently bit my bottom lip.

"Better be careful what you do with that," he purred with a seductive smile, "Someone might bite it off."

* * *

After school, I went over Inuyasha's house to help him find something to wear to meet my family. He said he had no idea what to wear and wanted to make a good impression. We took his motorcycle there and I have to admit, it wasn't as scary as it was the first time. It still freaked me out a bit though. He said he had no idea what to wear and wanted to make a good impression.

"You're house is gorgeous!" I gushed, looking around. The walls and floors were white and almost everywhere were paintings and antiques. It was like a museum!

We reached Inuyasha's room and it was the complete opposite of the rest of the house. Dark red painted walls and a black carpet instead of the usual white everywhere else. And it was a mess. The red sheets on his bed were unmade and clothes, CD's and other various things were scattered everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess," he mumbled, clearing a space on the bed to sit.

"It's okay," I said and it was. It added character to his room. I made my way over to his closet and flipped through the clothes, picking out some I thought would look good on him.

"Come," I said, shifting through the clothes I had picked out. I held up several shirts, comparing how they looked against him. The blue looked to preppy and the purple seemed to compete with his eyes too much. Finally, I held up a bright red, button down shirt. The color complimented his tan skin and bought out his amber eyes.

"Try this on," I said, wanting to see how it actually looked on him. Inuyasha smirked.

"You just want to see me without my shirt on," he teased. I opened my mouth to retort and…...sweet…Mary…mother…of...God…this boy is FINE!

Inuyasha's arms were muscular and strong and he had a six-pack that rivaled Taylor Lautner's. Whatever I was about to say died on my tongue the second he took his shirt off. He was so tan and muscular and…is it really hot in here or is just me?

"Stare much?" he teased, crossing his arms over his chest. The way the muscles in his arms moved was almost hypnotizing.

"I-I…" I stammered. Dammit tongue, work! Inuyasha's smirk widened and he took a few steps toward me. I stepped back, but soon, by back came into contact with the dark red wall. Inuyasha put a hand on either side of me on the wall, trapping me.

"You're blushing," he whispered, brushing a finger over my cheek. My breath was coming out fast and ragged and I couldn't seem to get oxygen into my lungs fast enough to breath properly.

"You're…close…" I breathed. Wow, very articulate Kagome! Not!

Inuyasha chuckled, leaning forward and brushing his lips along my cheek, my ear and down my neck. I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself. Bad idea. The feeling of his warm, bare skin under my fingertips…the feeling of his muscles contracting under my touch…it nearly drove me insane. Why is his room so hot all of a sudden?

Inuyasha pressed a kiss to my neck and I moaned.

"Shhhh," he said quietly, "Don't want Sesshomaru to catch us." His lips covered mine, his tongue in my mouth and suddenly, I was too busy with his lips and tongue to do much else.

Somehow, we made it over to his bed, Inuyasha on top of me. His kisses were so intoxicating and addictive and _hot_! His warm hands brushed the skin along my stomach where my shirt had ridden up.

We finally parted for air and Inuyasha just stared at me. He gently brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. I giggled, felling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"And I love your blush," he murmured, brushing his lips against my hot cheek.

I didn't want to get up. I would be perfectly content staying here, making out with him all night. But my mother was waiting and I had a feeling that we would be doing much more than making out if we continued and I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Inuyasha," I said, surprised at how breathless I sounded, "We have to get ready. My mother." Inuyasha groaned, but kissed my cheek and rolled off.

We finally decided on the red button down shirt with a pair of dark jeans and black shoes.

"I better get home," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Inuyasha was going to take a shower before coming over and I still had to go home and change. Sango was coming to pick me up.

"I'll see you soon," Inuyasha said, kissing me. He walked me to the door and we shared one last kiss before I practically skipped over to Sango's car.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Dinner at Kagome's House

**Thanks for the great reviews! It's been a bust day but I finally got the chance to sit down and write. So now I type this fanfic with a bottle of Kiwi Strawberry Snapple by my side! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Pokemon_.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I convinced Sesshomaru to let me borrow his car to get to Kagome's. I wanted to make a good impression and I doubt I would do that roaring in there on a motorcycle. I got a bouquet of a dozen red roses for Kagome from a florist on the way there.

It didn't take long to reach Higurashi shrine. I checked my reflection real quick in the rearview mirror before walking up the stairs of the shrine. Kagome lived in a nice little white house with a green trim. Across from the house was this huge tree. I mean _huge_! It must have been hundreds of years old. Further away from the tree was an old looking well house. I walked up to the white house and rang the doorbell. A pale woman with short, black hair and brown eyes answered it. She had on a plain green dress under an apron and black flats. This must have been her mother.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha," I said. The woman smiled kindly. She had Kagome's smile.

"Oh, how nice to finally meet you," she said, "Come in, come in! Dinner is almost ready and Kagome should be down any minute." She led me into the living room where an old man and a little boy, probably no older than eight or so, were sitting. The old guy was watching TV while the little boy frantically played a handheld game.

"Dad, Sota, this is Inuyasha," Kagome's mother greeted, "Why don't you two keep him company while I finish up dinner?" And with that she left. The little boy, Sota, didn't even look up from his game. The old man however, was staring at me. Hard.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"Such odd hair and eyes," he muttered, "Are you a demon?" This old guy is off his rocker.

"No," I said slowly. He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me, old coot. I glanced Sota, who was absorbed in his game.

"What'cha playing?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Pokémon Heart Gold," he muttered, "I almost – YES! I BEAT THE CHAMPION!" The kid got up and started dancing around the room.

"You like Pokémon?" I asked when he finally calmed down and sat back down. I played Pokémon myself. It was a good game to kill time and, I'll admit, I watched Pokémon as a kid. It's lame now, especially with that new, annoying Dawn chick, but the games keep getting better.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

"How long did it take you to finish that game?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"A week," he finally said. Pretty impressive for a kid.

"We'll have to play one day," I said with a grin. I liked this kid. He has spunk.

His eyes grew big as saucers.

"Really?" he asked, "Kagome will never play with me."

"Well I will," I said, patting his head. I heard the click of heels and Kagome's voice saying happily, "Inuyasha, you're here!" I looked up…and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a few minutes.

She looked…wow. Kagome was dressed in a royal blue halter dress that hit her knees and black pumps. I tried not to notice how the dress hit every one of her curves perfectly and how long her pale legs looked.

"Earth to Inuyasha!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I had been staring. Smooth move Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha said he'd play Pokémon with me!" Sota said, tugging at the hem of her dress. Kagome raised an eyebrow at me.

"I play a bit of Pokémon," I said with a shrug. Then I remembered the flowers in my hands.

"These are for you," I said, standing up and handing her the flowers. Her eyes brightened up.

"Oh, Inuyasha, they're beautiful!" she gushed. She got a vase and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. Her mother then called us into the

Let me tell you, her mother can _cook_! There was so much food and it was so good. Sesshomaru usually cooked back home and his cooking was okay, but there's just something special about a home cooked meal from a mother.

"This is delicious!" I sad, practically inhaling the food.

"Thank you," her mother said with a smile, "So Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing after high school?" Wasn't expecting that question. I don't really know what I'm doing after high school.

"I'll probably work with my brother for a while until I get things in order," I said. It was the truth. Sesshomaru was always telling me to get off my lazy butt and get a job, that he could even get me one at the company he worked at.

"Surely, you'll leave the gang you're in though," she said.

"Mom!" Kagome hissed. Well, I wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"Yeah," I said. I was an expert at lying through my teeth.

"Lovely," Kagome's mother said, smiling brightly. But I noticed Kagome looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Anyone our age knew what happened if you crossed the Youkai's. I raised my eyebrows at Kagome as if to ask _Do you want her to know the truth?_ Kagome sighed, and then shrugged.

Her mother continued asking me questions. About school, home, my parents, Sesshomaru…sweet Jesus this woman can talk. Sota was starting to doze off at the table and Kagome's mother picked him up, carrying him to bed. The old man walked back into the living room.

"Well, that wasn't a total disaster," Kagome sighed, looking at me, "But Inuyasha…will you ever leave the Youkais?" I shrugged, looking down at my plate.

"I…think about it," I said. It's true. I wonder what life would be like it I quit the Youkai's. Sesshomaru and I would be dead in ten minutes. The only way to have any hope of getting out of the Youkai's is if Naraku fell into a coma or died or something. He was the only thing holding us together. No one really wanted to be in the Youkai's facing the dangers we did everyday. We were all runaways or orphans or outcasts, looking for a place to belong. Naraku preyed upon our vulnerability and lured us into the Youkais.

"I've heard what happened to others," she murmured, "Who tried to leave…"

"I'm tougher than that," I said, "Look, let's not talk about this now." I reach across the table and take her hand in mine.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" I said, my eyes running over her gorgeous body again. Once more, that blush rose to her cheeks.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she giggled, poking my shoulder playfully. I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Inuyasha!" she giggled between kisses, "My mother could come in at any moment!"

"Making it all the more exciting," I murmured, kissing her once more.

**There's chapter 16! Why is Sota playing Pokemon? Because I am eagerly awaiting the release of _Pokemon Black & White_. I decided to get Pokemon White and already have it pre-ordered ^-^ I don't really like the show anymore, but the games keep getting better. I loved that the last game I think it was included the original Kento Region (I think thats the name), with Pallet Town and everything. And the new game seems awesome too! Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that I made a Twitter specifically for my fanfiction stuff! It's under the name **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**and yes, I know it's misspelled (notice no "i" in "light"? It's "lght" instead.) That was on purpose since the name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was taken. My profile pic is the moon at night and background is blue and black, if you're having trouble finding it. I'll be tweeting about any upcoming stories, delays in stories and whatnot. For example, if I haven't updated a story in a while, I'll post on twitter the reason (sick, busy, etc.) or if I'm planning to start a story, I'll post it on there. Or if I need opinions on something for a story. All that lovely stuff ^-^ Please follow me!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Some people told me they couldn't find me on twitter, so I'll post a link to my twitter page on my fanfiction profile page.**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	19. Special Connection? Bad Influence?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Sango called me later that night to ask how dinner went.

"It went really well," I said, flopping face up onto my bed, "Mom liked him and Sota adores him. Grandpa thinks he's a demon, but what else is new?" Sango chuckled.

"He thought I was a demon once just because I had pink streaks in my hair," she said, laughing at the memory. Then I heard her take a deep sigh.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome, you're not getting in to deep with Inuyasha, are you?" she said. I bit my bottom lip nervously, recalling the make-out scene Inuyasha and I had in his bedroom.

"Define deep," I squeaked. Sango let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kagome!" she nearly whined, "I'm serious! You know I barely approve of you two anyway."

"But what if Inuyasha quite the Youkais?" I suggested.

"He'd be dead in a minute," Sango stated, "Kagome, what kind of future can you have with someone like him?"

"Sango, I don't even know if this is going to last," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I feel a headache going on.

"We're only in high school," I said, trying to pacify her worries, "You know how high school relationships are. They're on and off."

"Kagome," Sango said softly, "You know I just worry about you. You're life is like, perfect, and Inuyasha can ruin all of that."

"Sango, I understand what you're trying to say," I said quietly. My phone started beeping, signaling a call on the other end. I checked my phone and the called I. D. said _Inuyasha._

"Sango, Inuyasha is on the other line," I said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said, sounding a bit irritated, "Good night."

"Good night," I said, then took Inuyasha's call.

"Hello beautiful," he said. I giggled, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Hi," I said, "So dinner went pretty good."

"Except your grandfather is convinced I'm demon," Inuyasha pointed out.

"He thinks that about a lot of people," I said, "Don't think you're special." I teased. Inuyasha chuckled.

"So I was thinking," Inuyasha said, "We need to have an official first date." I felt my heart speed up. A date with Inuyasha? Koga's party didn't really count as a date I guess.

"When?" I asked.

"This Saturday," Inuyasha said, "Around 7."

"It's a date," I giggled. We said goodnight and hung up.

But Sango's words were still reeling in my head. My life was great. I had a great family and friends. Great grades. I was even moderately popular at school. But I also knew the dangers of fraternizing with the Youkais. Every time I was with Inuyasha, a voice in my head was practically screaming at me to break it off with him. But I couldn't. Inuyasha and I had a connection. I don't know what it is, but it's something. We have something special.

* * *

I was at my locker the next day when a pair of hands slipped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a low voice whispered in my ear. I giggled, recognizing the voice.

"Miroku?" I teased.

"No," the voice said.

"Sango?" I giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha said indignantly, removing his hands. I turned around to face him.

"I sound nothing like Sango," he stated. I smiled up at him.

"I was kidding," I said, leaning in to kiss him. I started to move back, but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, deepening the kiss. He pressed me against the lockers and I lost myself in the kiss.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha purred, resting his forehead against mine, "Skip with me."

"What?" I asked breathlessly, my mind trying to catch up with time after that kiss.

"Skip with me today," he said, "Come on, it's Friday. Let's start the weekend early."

"Inuyasha," I said softly, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "I've never skipped school in my life."

"All the more reason to do so," Inuyasha said, kissing me again, "Please? For me? We can do whatever you want to." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I don't know," I said. The offer was tempting. Spending the whole day with Inuyasha instead of the dull six hours of school.

"Please," he asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Those big amber eyes that seemed to turn into liquid gold at certain times.

"Fine," I finally gave in. Inuyasha grinned and kissed me again.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand, "Before the bell for the first class rings." He grabbed my hand and led me out toward the door. I saw Sango and Miroku walking down the hall toward us and pulled Inuyasha to the side. I yanked open a door and pulled him inside. It was a janitor's closet.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I pressed a finger against his lips.

"Sango will kill me if she knows I'm sneaking out with you," I whispered. I waited for her voice to pass by then tugged Inuyasha out the closet. We practically ran out the front doors to his motorcycle.

"Ugh, I forgot about this part," I said as he tossed me a helmet and I put it on. A few stragglers were rushing into the building and paying no attention to us. Inuyasha started up the motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot.

What am I getting myself into?

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Change?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

So what reason did I have to get Kagome to skip with me? I have no freaking idea.

Seriously, I don't really know. At first, I just wanted to get close to Kagome for two reasons. One, she was hot and two, to win the bet against Koga. I hadn't planned to actual start to somewhat care about this girl.

When I first looked into her eyes – really looked into them – I saw something there. Innocence. And innocence that I almost didn't have the heart to tear away from her just to win a bet…then again, I'm not too eager to sing _I'm a Little Teapot _in a tutu in front of the whole school either.

But I can tell that what I'm feeling for this girl is more than just some fling. I just like it too much when she smiles up at me, touches me, kisses me. Her arms just feel a bit to right around my waist right now and when I hold her, she just fits too well in my arms.

And then there's the matter of the Youkais. I don't want to drag her into any of the danger with them. If I can just keep her at a distance.

Hell, who am I kidding? I know I can't stay away from her for long. I'm not that strong.

Can you believe last night I actually contemplated leaving the Youkais? I went through different circumstances, situations and the chances of getting out alive. Then I mentally smacked myself for such a thought. How could one girl all of a sudden change my view on my life?

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked over the roar of the engine.

"Surprise," I said. I had a secret place in the woods that I always went to when I needed time to think.

I heard her squeak when I diverted off the road onto a dirt path in the woods. I knew where it was from here. After riding for about half an hour, I saw the tree I was looking for. It had limbs reaching out into the road like a hand ready to pluck up anyone coming through. It wasn't far from here. I drove off the dirt road and we rode for about another fifteen minutes.

Finally, I stopped at one of the larger trees and got off. Kagome took off the helmet and stared at me.

"A tree?" she asked, "You bought me here – _made me skip school _– for a tree." I chuckled.

"Just climb on my back," I said, bending down in front of her, my back to her, "It's what's up the tree I want you to see."

"Are you sure you can carry me up there?" Kagome asked, looking up, "It's awfully high."

"I'm sure," I said, rolling my eyes at her doubt. Kagome hesitated for a second and then climbed onto my back and I started the trek up the tree.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. I heard Kagome make an indigent sound, but when I turned to look at her, her eyes were firmly shut. It barely took five minutes for me to climb up to one of the highest branches on the tree. Carefully, I took Kagome into my arms. I helped her sit between my legs on the branch.

"Okay, open them," I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and gasped.

The view from up here was beautiful. You could see the forest and even the town. I liked coming up here to think. It felt like an escape from reality, like climbing up here took me to another world.

I looked down at Kagome, staring out in amazement.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her flawless pale skin, her dark brown eyes, wide with wonder like a child. I feel somewhat possessive of her. Kinda like how a demon would be possessive over it's mate in those feudal era stories we hear in history class. Hey, I actually pay attention...sometimes...

Did I really have the strength to use this girl, for a bet? And then what was I supposed to do after that, forget about her?

I knew the answer to that already. And I wasn't ready to face it.

"This is nice," Kagome said, leaning back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I come up here when I need to time away from the world," I said. Kagome looked up at me.

"And you bought me up here?" she asked, surprised.

"You're the first outsider to be allowed up here," I said, which was true. She smiled that dazzling smile and dear God, I'm falling for this girl faster than I should be. Hell, I shouldn't be falling for her at all! But there's something about her…this is going to sound so cliché, but she really is like no other girl I've ever met. Kagome seems to carry this light in her that just radiates.

Ugh, I'm turning into a huge sap aren't I?

"How did you find this place?" Kagome asked softly, her head resting on my chest. I rested chin on top of her forehead.

"I was pissed at Sesshomaru one day and drove off," I said, "I ended up here. I actually spent the night in this tree. It's a miracle I didn't fall out." Kagome giggled.

"Well thank you for letting me up here," she said, smiling up at me. I just let out an offhand, 'Keh,' but gave her a small smile back.

We stayed like that for a while, I don't know how long. Days could have passed, World War III could have broken out and I wouldn't have noticed. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was rare I had peaceful moments like this in my life. And now there's Kagome, this amazing, perfect girl who - for some reason - wants to be with me.

Girls like her didn't fall for guys like me. They fell for guys like Sesshomaru (but nicer) destined to become rich CEOs or something one day They didn't falls like me, guys in a gang, no future ahead of them except one full of danger, wondering if you would be alive the next day.

What am I going to do?

* * *

I can't believe I'm really going to do this. I never go to Sesshomaru for help unless I desperately need it. I sigh and knock on his study door.

"Come in," his voice says on the other side. I walk in to see him talking on the phone.

"Can this wait?" he snaps.

"Not really," I say. He looks me over and probably sense my tension.

"I'll call you right back," he says to whoever is on the phone and hangs up.

"What?" he says irritably.

"I need your advice," I say, "I really like Kagome and I want to be with her. She deserves someone better than me. A guy who isn't in a gang, living in danger and actually has a future. But I don't think I have the strength to just let her go like that."

"Why do you think I keep telling you to quit?" Sesshomaru snaps, his usual cold amber eyes now blazing, "Do you think I _want _you to live like this? In fear and danger every day. Believe it or not Inuyasha, I actually do want you to have a successful future." Oh God, hear it comes, awkward brother moment.

"I know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck where one hell of a knot is starting to form, "But Sesshomaru, you know I'm only doing this to protect us." Sesshomaru looks at me for a while, his lips set in a frown.

"Out," he snaps, making a shooing motion with his hand. I raise an eyebrow. Oh _hell _no! I _know _this jackass isn't kicking me out _now_!

"Hold on!" I snap. Sesshomaru glares at me, his amber eyes cold as ice now.

"You want me to help?" he asks, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "I'm helping, now out." Confused, I walk out. So he is helping? But how?

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. Misunderstandings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Inuyasha and I spent the day together. We stayed in the tree for an hour and then rode into the next town to eat. We didn't want to risk running into anyone we knew and the town was only about twenty minutes away. We stopped at a little diner that was mostly empty, except for a few people finishing up breakfast or starting an early lunch.

The waitress looked at us oddly when Inuyasha asked for a table for two, near the back.

"Don't want anyone spotting us," he murmured to me as the waitress led us to the table and gave us menus.

"My mother would kill me if she knew I was skipping school," I commented, looking through the menu. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sometimes I think I can drop off the face of the earth and my older brother wouldn't even notice," Inuyasha said.

"What did happen to your parents?" I asked. I saw an odd look cross Inuyasha's face.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want," I said quickly.

"No, it's okay," he said softly, "My dad died in a car accident a few days after I was born. And when I was five my mom got really sick and died." So he lost both parents really young. I put my hand over his on the table.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I lost my dad. He was shot and killed. We still don't know why. My mom always said he was such a nice man and everyone adored him. She didn't know who would want to hurt him. I was only three when it happened. I don't remember much about him." Inuyasha's hand tightened around mine.

"I guess Sesshomaru does care about me," Inuyasha said, a thoughtful look on his face as if he was trying to figure something out, "In his own way. He doesn't show it often, but it's there." The waitress suddenly came up to take out orders. Inuyasha got pancakes and I decided the same, only mine were chocolate.

We talked for a while about our own lives. I learned that Inuyasha was interested in fencing.

"I've always liked swordfights," he said, "I've just never had the chance to actually act on it."

"You should join the fencing team!" I exclaimed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno…" he mumbled.

"I'll be there to cheer you on at every match," I promised. Inuyasha looked thoughtfully out the window.

"Maybe…" he murmured, then turned to me and gave me a small smile, "I'll think about it." I grinned and we finished up our food. We still had a few hours until school let out.

So we rode.

We went through the forest. Inuyasha parked the motorcycle near a large tree and we chased after each other, climbed trees and every now and then he would grab me and kiss me like there was no tomorrow.

We found a clearing to rest in. We laid on the grass, staring up at the clouds and pointing out shapes.

So far I had found a bunny, a horse, and an elephant.

Inuyasha found two dogs fighting each other, a dragon and a giant sword. He had quite an imagination.

We were currently arguing over a particularly large, fluffy cloud. I thought it looked like a lion, but Inuyasha insisted that it was a samurai.

"See the mane!" I pointed out.

"That's his helmet," Inuyasha agued, "Besides, he's holding a sword."

"That's his paw," I said. Inuyasha decided to shut me up by pressing his lips against mine. He laid there in the grass kissing. He kissed me with such tenderness that I almost wanted to cry.

He didn't push me, like I expected other guys would do. He was slow and gentle. His kisses grazed my neck and ear, but his hands stayed firmly on my hips, his thumbs gently stroking them. He rolled over so that this body was partially on top of mine.

"Inuyasha," I murmured against his lips. Suddenly, _Can't Be Tamed _by Miley Cyrus started playing in my pocket. Sango's ringtone. She was probably shitting a brick right now. I always called or texted if I wasn't going to be in school. But she had driven me to school this morning and knew I was there now. I knew her call would eventually come.

"Hello," I said, bracing myself for her onslaught.

"KAGOME HIGURASHUI!" she shouted angrily, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ummm, with Inuyasha," I said meekly. Inuyasha was staring at my phone. I was sure he could hear Sango's voice loud and clear.

"And where are you two?" Sango asked, " 'Cause I'm looking over at Inuyasha's table and he's not there and neither are you."

"We…went out," I said. I knew Sango meant well, but she seriously overreacted sometimes. Although, I guess she had a perfectly good reason to. I was skipping school with a gang member.

"You're skipping?" she nearly shrieked and I prayed no teachers were nearby to overhear her. Although I had a feeling that people in New Zealand could hear her right now.

"Sango calm down," I heard Miroku's voice say nearby.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped at him, "I'm not going to let her throw her life away for some jackass gang member."

"Sango you don't even know him," I snapped, suddenly angry with her. She had no right to judge Inuyasha so much when she barely knew him.

"Oh don't give me some bullshit like he's sweet and sensitive and gentle and what not," Sango fumed, "Does this look like some teen drama show? Do we go to Degrassi? No Kagome, this is reality. Inuyasha is no good for you-"

"God, Sango, you're not my mother!" I shouted, "Quit acting like it!" And then I hung up. I never hung up on Sango before.

I felt tears immediately well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, don't be," I said, "Sango has to learn that she's not my mother. And she's judging you when she doesn't even know you." Inuyasha rolled off of me, sitting up and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe she's right about me," he said softly, looking down at the grass. I sat up too.

"I'm not good for you Kagome," he whispered. I cupped his cheek in my hand and turned his face toward me so that I was looking right into those amber eyes that now looked so sad.

"Inuyasha," I said softly, "Why do you think of yourself like that?"

"You deserve better," he said.

"I want you," I said firmly, "Never have I _ever _felt this strongly about someone as I do about you Inuyasha. I don't know what it is…but we have something. We can't just ignore it." Inuyasha stared at me, then brushed his fingertips lightly along my cheek, I leaned into his touch. I knew what was happening. I knew I was falling for Inuyasha Takahashi.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**There's chapter 19! Funny thing is, I'm listening to the song **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**as I finish this XD Thank you iTunes shuffle! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. Danger

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This chapter will be half Kagome's POV and half Inuyasha's since both parts are too short to be their own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Inuyasha drove me back home. Sango was sitting on the steps leading up to the temple, her head resting in her hands.

"You'll be okay?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss as I got off. I heard him drive away as I walked over to Sango. I sat down next to her and the two of us were silent for a while.

"You hate motorcycles," Sango mumbled. I shrugged.

"I'm used to it," I said quietly. Sango sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You're right, I'm not your mother. I shouldn't tell you how to live your life. I just worry about you Kagome. I'm scared of what you're getting yourself into." She looked at me and I was surprised to see her brown eyes shining with tears.

"I don't want to loose you," she choked out, "I've heard what happens with people that mess with the Youkais." I nodded. I had heard it too.

"I really like him Sango," I sighed, leaning on my knees. I heard Sango laugh lightly.

"I know," she said softly, "I see how you look at him. Maybe that's why I freaked out today. I'm watching you fall in love with a Youkai." _Fall in love_. Having it said out loud sent a thrill through me.

"I promised you I'd break it off if anything got to dangerous," I said.

"But will you have the strength to leave Inuyasha if that time ever came?" she asked. I couldn't answer that. Because the truth was, I didn't know. The thought of leaving him now pained me.

I rested wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulder, resting my head on her shoulder. She rested her head on top of mine.

"I'll be okay," I whispered to her, "I'll be okay."

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I was in the Youkai hangout, sitting with Naraku. He had texted me shortly after I dropped off Kagome, saying he needed to talk to me.

"I'm working out a big deal," he said, "Our biggest yet. And I want you to do it." I felt an uncomfortable knot in my chest.

"When?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"We're still working it out," Naraku said. He clasped a hand on my shoulder. Even through my shirt, I could feel the coldness of his hand. Cold like ice.

"You're my best man Inuyasha," he said, looking at me with those creepy, dark blue eyes, "I know you won't let me down." I just nodded.

"I should go," I said, "Homework and stuff." Truth was, I was suddenly feeling suffocated in this place, like the walls were closing in on me, and I had to get out. Now.

As I walked away, a voice behind me called my name.

"Inuyasha."

I tried not to groan from exasperation. It was Kikyo I turned around to see her standing a few feet away from me in a too tight, short sleeve white shirt and dark red skinny jeans with black heels. She had pale skin and brown eyes that always seemed bored. Her long, black hair hung around her like a curtain. She held a cigarette in her right hand.

"I hear you're dating that Higurashi girl," she said, "Kagome." I shrugged.

"Bet with Koga," I mumbled. She chuckled.

"I've seen you two round," she said, "You skipped school today. You rode right pass my house." Where was she going with this?

"I see how you look at her," she said with a smirk, "She'll never love you Inuyasha." The words were like a dagger in my heart.

"I don't love her," I said, probably a bit to quickly. Kikyo chuckled.

"Do you know what Naraku likes about me?" she asked, twirling the cigarette in her fingers, "My ability to tell when people are lying. And _you_," she poked my chest with a long nail, "Inuyasha Takahashi, are lying through your teeth." I looked Kikyo dead in the eye.

"I do not love Kagome," I said firmly. Her smirked widened.

"Liar," she purred, "You should be with someone who can…handle you." Her hand trailed up my chest to the back of my neck, playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and stepped away from her.

"I have to go," I said and practically ran out of there to my motorcycle. And I rode. I knew I was going well over the speed limit. But I didn't stop until I was home. I rushed through the door and to my room. I slammed the door to my room behind me, pressed my back against it and slid onto the floor. And I cried.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I cried. Damn, I don't even remember ever crying.

I felt trapped. Like my life was mapped out in front of me. Like one road over a long stretch of land and deviating from that road could get me killed.

I felt the burden. The burden of the name _Youkai_. There was no way out of the life, the danger, the threat. If I left, they would surely come after Sesshomaru. If we both left, then Kagome would be next on his list, I knew Kikyo well enough that she would use my feelings for Kagome against me if the chance came.

Why couldn't I have a normal life? Why couldn't I be a normal guy? The kind of guy Kagome wanted.

But she said she wanted me. For reasons I cannot fathom, she wants _me_.

**There's chapter 20! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. Hold On

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

The next day, I expected Inuyasha to call or something. It was Saturday, maybe he wanted to hang out.

But he didn't call. Or text. I even called him multiple times and just got his voice mail.

Sunday was the same. Nothing. Not even a text. And he didn't answer any calls or texts.

And Monday, he wasn't in school. That's when I started to worry.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha lately?" I asked Sango and Miroku at lunch that Monday. They both shook their heads.

"He hasn't contacted me at all," I said worriedly. What if something happened to him? My mind started flying to the worst possible scenario. Inuyasha lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Maybe he got himself kil-" Miroku started to say, until Sango elbowed him hard in the ribs. But I knew what he was going to say and tears sprung to my eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sango reassured me, "Do you want me to take you to his house after school." I nodded, a lump rising in my throat.

The school day passed by agonizingly slow. By the time the last bell rang I ran outside and had to wait five full minutes by Sango's car for her.

The ride there was tense. I couldn't help but think something bad happened to him.

Sango pulled up to the house and she had barely stopped the car when I flew out and knocked frantically on the door. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes?" he said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Is Inuyasha home?" I asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He went off somewhere a few hours ago," he said, then closed the door. But I didn't need to ask him where, I had a feeling already.

I got back in the car and told Sango where to go. But when we reached the dirt path through the forest, it was impossible for us to go further in the car. Inuyasha's smaller motorcycle could zip through with ease, but there was no way her car would fit.

"I'll walk," she said.

"I'm coming with you," Sango said firmly. She parked the car and we got out.

We seemed to walk the path for almost an hour.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" she asked. I looked around. Everything looked the same. Dirt, grass and trees.

And then I saw it. One tree with branches that were shaped like a hand hanging in the road.

"Can you stay here?" I asked her, "It's sort of his private spot." Sango looked at me suspiciously.

"You can even see it from here," I said. And it was true, I could see the large tree in the distance.

"I'll stay in sight," I promised. Sango sighed and gave me a tight hug before I took off.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted when I got to the base of the tree. No answer.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. Nothing.

"INUYASHA" I shouted as loud as I could.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I heard him call down. A few seconds later, he landed gracefully in front of me. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Inuyasha turned his head away.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his eyes, "Just…stressed out." I put a hand on his cheek, looking into his amber eyes. They looked so sad.

"I called," I said softly, "And texted."

"Yeah, I know I should have called back," he said, "It's just…" he let out a heavy sigh and I had a feeling I knew what was wrong.

"Youkai stuff?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Inuyasha…" I said softly, but what could I say? Stay out of danger? Be careful? Quit? I knew all of them were impossible. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I held him. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist and held him close. I felt his strong arms wind around my waist, his head resting in the crook of my neck.

"I'm here for you Inuyasha," I whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you." And then I felt it. Something wet on my shoulder. I felt Inuyasha's body shake slightly. He was crying. Inuyasha Takahashi, the toughest guy in school…was _crying._

His own pain made me want to cry. I felt so helpless, like I couldn't do anything to help him, anything to help relieve his pain.

We held each other for who knows how long, long after Inuyasha's tears dried.

"What do you want me to do Inuyasha," I asked, wanting to do something, _anything, _to help relieve his pain, even the smallest bit.

"Hold onto me a bit longer," he whispered into my hair, his grip on me tightening, "Just a little longer."

And so I did.

**So some of you may have noticed that Inuyasha's last line was from the episode **_**The Bond Between Them: Use the Sacred Jewel Shard!**_** You guys better love me for that, it took me forever and a day to find that quote, I finally just found the episode on YouTube -_- Okay, maybe not forever and a day, more like half an hour or so ^-^ And I really wanted to use that quote for some reason, it just really fit the scene :) Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	24. No Way?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THS:**_** This chapter is in Kagome's POV instead of Inuyasha's. The next chapter will be Inuyasha's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Sango plopped down in front of me during lunch the next day, thrusting a piece of paper into my face.

On the paper was a picture of a snowy, forest scene with the words _Winter Ball _written in swirly, ice blue letters.

"We're going," Sango said firmly. She lived for school dances like this. Well, more like she loved shopping for a dress for the dances.

"Did Inuyasha ask you to be his date yet?" she asked. I shrugged, staring down at my food. I hadn't told her about Inuyasha's breakdown in the forest. From her spot, she only saw us hugging. She didn't see his body shaking as he cried. When we finally returned to her and she asked what was wrong, I quickly fabricated a story that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten into a fight and Inuyasha needed to blow off steam.

"They just started putting up the fliers Sango," I said with a small smile.

"But I want to go dress shopping before all the good ones are taken," she said, "Oh, perfect, there's Inuyasha. INUYASHA!" She waved him over. I saw the table of Youkai's glare at Sango, but she didn't even notice.

Inuyasha came over to sit next to me, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Morning beautiful," he said with a slight grin.

"You're taking Kagome to the Winter Ball?" Sango asked…although it came out more like an order than a question. Inuyasha looked taken aback.

"Umm, yeah, if she wants to go," he said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Fabulous!" Sango said, clapping her hands together, "Kagome, we can go shopping after school."

* * *

Sango wasn't kidding. After school, she dropped off Miroku at home, and then we went to the mall.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" she said as we skimmed through dresses.

"Sure," I said, surveying a white dress that sort of looked like a cupcake.

"You know how Miroku and I always go to these dances together?" Sango said, "As friends?"

"Yeah," I said. I felt I knew where this was going. Sango had a huge crush on Miroku, although I thought she would never admit it. And Miroku liked her too…even if he did stare at anything with a pair of boobs that walked by.

"Well, I want us to go as more than friends this time," Sango said, running her fingers over a green dress and scrunching up her nose at the texture.

"Then tell him," I said, picking a blue dress to try on. Sango sighed.

"What if he doesn't want to?" she asked, "It could ruin our whole friendship." I rolled my eyes.

"Sango, he totally likes you!" I exclaimed, "You two have a…spark." Sango quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful grin.

"Positive," I said with a smile. That seemed to lift her spirits.

We spent almost four hours looking for the perfect dress. Sango had chosen a short, strapless white dress with the bodice covered in sparkles and a puffy skirt.

I absolutely adored my dress. It was an ice blue, mermaid style with swirly, crystal designs on the bodice that traveled down the skirt in an intricate design.

We were in the food court, getting something to eat, when I noticed a girl coming our way. Kikyo, I think her name was. A few people once told me I looked like her, but I didn't see the similarity.

"Kagome Higurashi," she drawled when she finally reached us, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kikyo," I said slowly. What did she want?

"So I hear you and Inuyasha are a _thing _now," she said, putting air quotes around "thing".

"Yes," I said slowly. Where was she going with this? She clucked her teeth a few times.

"Uh-huh," she said, then shook her head, "I don't see it."

"What?" I asked, becoming a bit frustrated with her vague statements.

"How Inuyasha left _me _for _you_?" she said, scrunching her face in disgust. Inuyasha dated Kikyo? She had a reputation for being a bit of a…floozy.

"Maybe because she doesn't try to hump everything that moves like a horny dog," Sango snapped. Kikyo threw her a glare, and then turned back to me.

"I mean, I didn't know his bet with Koga included all this," she said, motioning toward my gown, which rested inside a clothing bag on the seat next to me, "School dances and such."

"What bet?" I asked, my heart beating erratically in my chest. I had a feeling I really didn't want to know the answer to my question.

Kikyo chuckled.

"His bet with Koga that he can get you to sleep with him before the end of the year," Kikyo said. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"You're lying," Sango said, "You're just jealous."

"I just don't want Kagome to find out the hard way," Kikyo said, "After they've…done the deed."

"Leave," Sango said firmly, standing up. She wasn't much taller than Kikyo, but intimidating all the same, "Now." Kikyo just shrugged and walked away.

"She's lying," Sango said, sitting back down, "She's just a jealous bitch." I nodded, but Kikyo's words were still ringing in my head. Could she be telling the truth?

No. No way. Inuyasha would never hurt me like that.

**There chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	25. The Truth

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

A sharp knock at my room door startled me. I turned down the loud music I had been blasting.

"What?" I shouted.

"Kagome's here," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, let her in," I said. A few seconds later, Kagome came in. I could immediately tell something was wrong. He eyes were red and puffy and her pale skin blotchy, like she had been crying.

"Kagome," I said, standing up and walking over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. But she just stared at the floor.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. Was she hurt? Had one of the Youkai's come after her?

"Kagome, you're scaring me," I said, my voice wavering with panic. If one of the Youkais had hurt her…

"Did you make a bet with Koga?" she asked. My heart literally stopped at that moment. How…?

Finally, she looked up at me. Her eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

"Did you make a bet with Koga that you could get me to sleep with you by the end of the year?" she asked, sounding like she was going to cry again.

"Kikyo told me you did," she whispered, her lower lip quivering, "Inuyasha, please tell me she was lying." I bit my bottom lip. I should have known it would have gotten out eventually.

"Kagome, it started like that-" I started to say, but was cut off. Because Kagome smacked me right across my face.

Yeah, I deserved that.

"YOU ASS!" she shouted, tears now streaming down her face, "So all this time…? Everything between us has been a lie!" She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her upper arms to keep her still…and stop her from smacking me again, damn that hurt!

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against my grip, "Inuyasha, let me go!" She punched and kicked and screamed, but I wrapped my arms tight around her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Listen you stubborn girl!" I shouted over her own screams, grabbing her shoulders probably a bit more roughly than I meant and wrenching back so that I was looking straight into her eyes, "Yes, it started like that, but I don't even care about that dumb bet anymore! I only care about you! I only ever _think _of you! Kagome I-" I stopped myself…could I really say it?

"You what?" she snapped. I bought a hand gently to her face and wiped away her tears, cupping her cheek in my hand. I looked into those dark brown eyes of hers and couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth.

"I love you, Kagome."

The words hung in the air between us. Her tears had stopped her eyes wide.

"Please believe me," I whispered, "Kagome Higurashi, I _love _you." She just stared. I was about to open my mouth again, but was suddenly occupied when her lips collided with mine.

"Was it true what Kikyo - oh, sorry," said a voice at my door. Kagome and I turned to see Sango standing in my doorway. Holding a tire iron.

"Why are you holding a tire iron?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"Thought it would come in handy," she said, "Guess it wasn't needed. I'll just…let you two be." Sango left and Kagome giggled. Then she looked up at me. Her eyes were still red from crying, but her smile lit up her face. She brushed a soft hand along my jaw, cheek and through my hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

I never wanted to let her go. I never wanted to let this moment go. I wanted to live it forever.

But I can't. I know that eventually, reality will catch up with us.

But I'll settle for this moment. Because I feel as if as long as Kagome is in my arms, everything about my screwed up life is suddenly set right.

**There's chapter 2! Sorry it was kind of short. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	26. Strength

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Inuyasha drove me back home on his motorcycle and we must have kissed for almost five minutes before I finally tore myself away and walked into my house. Well, more like floated than walked. And my mother, who was cooking dinner, noticed.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," I said nonchalantly, "It smells delicious in here! What are you making?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"White rice," she said, pointing to the pot on the stove, "Okay. Sit and spill." She sat at the table and patted the chair next to her.

The cool thing about my mother was that I could tell her almost anything.

I sat down next to her, my grin widening.

"Are you still a virgin?" she blurted out and my cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Well I want to know if my little girl is a woman now!" she said, her voice rising a few octaves.

"I'm still a virgin," I mumbled, "It's just…Inuyasha told me he loves me!" I looked up at her, expecting to see a smile on her face. Instead she looked…sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed heavily.

"You are very serious about this boy, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands.

"Kagome, obviously this young man isn't in the best position in his life right now," she said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"I know he wants to quit," she said softly, "But I've heard what happens to boys like him who try that. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. I know you love him and he loves you. I could see it in the way you looked at each other when he came over for dinner." She smiled a small smile.

"Your father used to look at me like that," she said quietly, almost more to herself than to me. I took on of her hands in mine.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I reassured her, "I even told Sango that I'll get out of this at the first sign of danger. And I know Inuyasha would never put me in danger." I felt her fingers tighten around mine and her expression turn somber.

"I'm have no doubt that you want to keep your promise," she said softly, "My question is, if the time came when you had to leave Inuyasha, would you have the strength to do it?"

I had no answer for her question. Or maybe I did, but was scared to admit it even to myself…

If it really came down to that…would I have the strength to leave Inuyasha?

**There's chapter 24! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	27. The Look in His Eyes

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I showed up to dinner with what was probably the stupidest smile ever on my face. I couldn't help it, Kagome's words kept echoing in my head.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

"What are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru asked as he put dinner on the table. I may dislike the guy, but he can cook and I was hungry.

"Nothing," I said, examining what was in the pot. Sesshomaru was always experimenting with new food. I always ended up liking it, but sometimes it just looked plain weird.

Today's food looked normal. Noodles with shrimp and some kind of orange-yellow colored sauce in a bowl to pour over it.

"Then why are you grinning like Cheshire cat," he asked, taking a bit of food, "It's…unsettling. You never smile."

"Says the guy with the eternal frown," I retorted, "Besides, it's just something to do with Kagome."

"Did you two confess your love for each other or something?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Damn he was good.

Sesshomaru looked up when I remained silent and quirked his eyebrow the slightest bit.

"Inuyasha, are you really so foolish," he snapped, "Putting that girl in danger like this."

"I'm not going to let the Youkais hurt her," I snapped, "Besides, didn't you say you were going to help me out with them."

"Yes, but until the Youkai's are dealt with, she's in danger," Sesshomaru said.

"She'd be in danger either way," I snapped, slamming my hand onto the table, "Everyone in the damn town is in danger! You know how the Youkai's are. If she's with me at least she's safe. Naraku listens to me. If I tell him not to touch her, he won't." I was on my feet by now, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru just stared at me, food halfway to his mouth.

"Your eyes," he muttered, his own cold eyes examining me.

"What?" I seethed. Sesshomaru put down his food, putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together.

"I once asked dad why he married your mother," he said. Where the fuck is he going with this?

"In my eyes, my mother seemed so superior to yours," he continued. I swear, I'm gonna punch him in the throat if this story ends up going nowhere.

"When he told me how much he loved your mother," Sesshomaru continued, obviously oblivious or just ignoring how my hands balled into fists on the table. I was still standing to and he was sitting right across from me. I could just reach across and wrap my hand around his scrawny throat…

"He got the same look in his eyes you just got," Sesshomaru said, "A look so…passionate. I have no doubt you will protect this girl little brother." I just stared at Sesshomaru in shock. We never talked about out parents. Whenever I tried to bring it up when I was younger, he would shut me down. Any time we did talk about them, it was Sesshomaru snapping about my mother being inferior to his and raising me to be a "weakling". He had never said anything like this…

"I know nothing I say is going to change your mind," Sesshomaru said, "Just…be careful." He reached out a hand and patted my shoulder.

"I'm going to finish my dinner in my study," he said, "Clean your dish when you're done." And with that he left.

I was so stunned, I didn't even move until my phone buzzed with a text message. I pulled it out my pocket. It was from Naraku

_Got a date. December 22. Midnight_

I knew what he meant. The date of that big deal he had been talking about. There was only one problem.

It was the same date as the Winter Ball. Great. Just fucking great…'cause my life isn't fucked up enough as it is!

**There's chapter 25! Sorry for another short one, I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	28. Luck

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**This chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV because if I put Kagome's here, it just wouldn't flow right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I took my motorcycle over to the Youkai hangout. I knew Naraku would want to talk to me about the deal. Maybe I could convince him to move the date or get someone else to do it. There were a lot more experienced Youkai then me that could do the deal.

My heart was racing by the time I stepped into the warehouse. A few guys said hi and I just nodded in return, making a beeline for Naraku.

"Inuyasha," he greeted with a smirk as I sat, "So you got my message."

"Yeah," I said simply. But he seemed to hear the distress in my voice.

"Any problem with it?" he asked, even though tone clearly said _You better not have a problem with it._

"Remember that girl I'm hooking up with?" I said. Naraku gave a chilling grin.

"Kagome Higurashi," he said, nodded, "Beautiful girl. Consider yourself lucky. Girls like her don't go for guys like us very often. And the innocent ones are best in bed."

"Um, yeah," I said clearing my throat, "It's just…see there's this stupid dance thing she wants me to take her too," I tried to make my tone sound reluctant, as if I didn't want to do it.

"But you know how dances can end," I forced a knowing smirk on my face. Naraku chuckled.

"Ah, yes," he drawled, his eyes drifting over to Kagura, who was talking to Kanna at another table, "No problem though. The location is in the woods near the school. Excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. You'll be there and back before anyone can miss you. Koga is going too to collect the goods." I still had a horrible feeling in my stomach, like I was about to throw up. I didn't want to deceive Kagome like that. But I could see he look in Naraku's eyes. A look that told me I better do this if I wanted to live.

"Good," I said, trying to sound relieved, "No problem." Naraku smirked, placing a hand on my shoulder. His skin was unnaturally cold and sent a chill through me.

"You're a good man Inuyasha," he said, "I'm lucky to have you around." I just forced a smile.

**...DON'T HURT ME! *****runs from angry reviewers throwing various objects***** I knew I said I would make this chapter longer and it ended up being shorter than the other's. I'm having a bit or writer's block right now. Forgive me for the short chapter :( I promise, I'll do my best to make the next one longer. I hope you still liked this! Please Review!**


	29. Love and Family

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Family Tree_.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

The day was finally here! The night of the Winter Ball! Sango and I were in my room getting ready, the boys were due back any minute.

Sango did my hair and make-up for me. Smoky eye shadow and a bold red lipstick. My hair was done in small, tight curls. Sango's eye shadow was hot pink and she just put on sheer lip-gloss. Her hair fell over her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Done!" she squealed, "You look gorgeous!" I turned to look in my full-length mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I almost didn't recognize myself. I really was gorgeous! My ice blue, mermaid style dress fit better than I remembered and the crystals sparkled. I had paired the dress with a pair of white pumps while Sango wore a pair of lace up, hot pink pumps.

"Kagome, the boys are here," my mother said, poking her head into my room, "Oh, you girls look so beautiful." Sango and I giggled and grabbed our purses – a sparkly white clutch for me and a pale pink clutch for Sango - and linked arms as we walked downstairs.

We reached downstairs and I my breath immediately left me as I caught sight of Inuyasha. He was dressed in a dark red suit, black shirt, red tie and black shoes. His long, silver hair was tied back in a neat ponytail with a silky black ribbon, leaving just his bangs hanging around his face. He and Miroku – in a dark purple suit – stood as Sango and I entered.

"Inuyasha my man, I think we've just arrived in heaven," Miroku said, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder, " 'Cause I'm looking at two angels right now." Inuyasha just stared at me and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I chuckled, walking over to him.

"Wow," he whispered, "You look…beautiful." I blushed at his compliment, brushing an imaginary piece of dust off his shoulder.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said with a smile. He looked down and I noticed her held something in his hands.

"Oh," he said, as if forgetting what he was holding, "I got you this." He gently took out of a plastic box a white corsage, "Sesshomaru helped me pick it out. He said it symbolizes innocence and purity and that's sort of what I think of when I think of you…" he was babbling now and I found it adorable. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love it," I said. I held out my hand and he put my corsage on.

"Pictures! Pictures!" my mom squealed. We all posed for what must have been a hundred pictures before we were finally able to leave. Inuyasha said the day before Sesshomaru had paid for a limo to take us, so a white limo waited for us in front of my house.

The ride there, I noticed Inuyasha seemed tense. I knew he wasn't the type to go to these kinds of things and was probably nervous. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

"Calm down," I said with a smile, "It's just a dance, it won't kill you. And I'll be there the whole time." I leaned over to kiss him and when I pulled back, Inuyasha was finally smiling.

When we reached the school, we went to the gym where the dance was held. Every inch of the gym seemed to be draped in ice blue and white, even the table clothes and the chairs were those colors. Fake snowflakes hung from the sky and some even got a projector working to reflect images of snow falling on the walls.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and grabbed him onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a – very bad – curtsy. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes, but chuckled and took my hand and followed me onto the dance floor.

He was sort of stiff at first, but he finally let loose and we were soon dancing and laughing and having the best time.

After the song _We Own the Night _by Jessie and The Toy Boys ended, a slow song suddenly started up and Inuyasha pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck. I recognized the song. It was _Family Tree _by Matthew West.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I vaguely recalled this song. _Family Tree _by Matthew West. I used to listen to it in my early years with the Youkais because if gave me hope that I could escape my fucked up life. But over time, I stopped listening to it because I gave up hope. Sometimes…I was angry with my parents for dying on Sesshomaru and me because if they were still here, this never would have happened.

_You didn't ask for this_

_Nobody ever would_

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

_It's your sad reality_

_It's your messed up family tree_

_And all you're left with all these questions_

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?_

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

Kagome…she gives me the hope this song used to give me. Like my life can change.

She looks so beautiful right now. When I first saw her coming down those steps…it was like watching angel descend from heaven. I never thought a girl could look so…_beautiful_. Not sexy or hot, but pure _beauty_.

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

She rested her head on my chest and I couldn't fight the small smile that twitched onto my face. I rested my chin on top of her head as we swayed in time with the music. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the music.

_I have a dream for you_

_It's better than where you've been_

_It's bigger than your imagination_

_You're gonna find real love, and you're gonna hold your kids_

_You'll change the course of generations_

I could picture out future so clearly it scared me. Kagome and I, living in town with our kids. Two girls and a boy came to mind. The girl has my eyes while the little boys have Kagome's. It was the perfect life.

The life I could never have.

_Oh, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

_Oh, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

I tightened my arms around Kagome's waist. I felt tears – _tears! _– pooling in my eyes.

I wanted that life. And I could have it.

A life with the Youkais.

A life with Kagome.

I knew what I wanted

I was strong. Whatever the Youkais had to throw at me, I would lie as long as it meant I could be with Kagome. And Sesshomaru had told me last night he was close to finishing what he was doing against the Youkais. And I could tell he still wanted me to quit.

'_Cause you're my child_

_You're my chosen_

_You are loved, you are loved_

_And I will restore all that was broken_

_You are loved, you are loved_

_And just like the seasons change winter into spring_

_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_

I wouldn't do it. I wasn't going to do the deal. When midnight hit, I would call Naraku and tell Koga to just do the deal himself. I quit. I'll go the warehouse right now if needed right now to face him.

A fierce determination blazed inside me. And hope. I could escape.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Twice. It was Koga's signal that it was time.

It was time all right.

"Kagome," I whispered. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you," I said, smiling down at her. Her own smile was radiant.

"I love you too," she said and I kissed her. A long, deep, passionate kiss.

My phone buzzed again. Koga was getting impatient.

_Yes you are, you are_

_Oh, this will be your legacy_

_This will be your destiny_

_Yesterday did not define you_

"Sesshomaru is calling me," I said chuckling, taking my phone out my pocket, "I better go see what he wants." Kagome nodded and we shared one last kiss before I went outside. But I didn't call Koga. I called Naraku.

"Anything wrong Inuyasha?" his voice drawled over the phone.

"I quit," I said defiantly.

"Quit?" Naraku repeated casually.

"I quit the Youkais," I hissed, anger bubbling in me, "My life has been so _fucked up _because of you guys. I want out. I'll do whatever it takes." Naraku chuckled and it made my blood run cold.

"I thought so," he said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "I've watched you change Inuyasha, since you've started dating that Higurashi girl. I've seen the doubt in your eyes. Inuyasha, do you know how your parents died?" My heart nearly stopped.

"My father led the Youkais before me," Naraku continued, "Around the same time you were but a child. He was a genius. He knew that the Youkais could expand and conquer with the right people. He wanted to recruit your father, but your father refused. That crash your father was in? Planned by my own father. The illness your mother had? Created from a poison my father created so ingenious that not event he doctors could really figure it out. And that left you and your brother. You're brother was a lost cause but you…losing your parents at such a tender, young age. A perfect target to be a future Youkai." I just held my cell phone to my ear, shocked.

"This deal was a set up," Naraku said, "For the death of you and Kagome." WHAT?

Before another thought could cross my mind, I heard three gunshots and at three different parts of my body, pained seared like a poison. I fell to the ground, my phone dropping from my hand. I could hear Naraku laughing on the other end.

But I had to get to Kagome. I had to save her.

_Oh, this will be your legacy_

_This will be your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

I heard three gunshots from inside the gym. The scream of a girl.

Kagome. I had to get to her. But I couldn't stand and my vision was going black.

I could hear panic screams in the gym. One last thought swam through my head before I blacked out.

_Kagome…I have to save her…_

_And just like the seasons change winter into spring_

_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_

**I know…evil cliffhanger ^-^ Shockingly, it didn't take me long to find a song to fit this chapter. I just saw family tree on my iTunes playlist and thought it was the perfect song. I first heard it in an episode of 'The Vampire Diaries' and fell in love with the song. And I mentioned_ We Own the Night by Jessie and The Toy Boys _because I first heard it in a CW commercial and loved it ^-^ Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	30. What Happened?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This chapter is still in Inuyasha's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Voices. The floated around, coming in and out of tune, like changing the volume on a radio. They sounded close. I could also hear a steady beeping

Where was I?

And then it hit me. The dance. My decision. The conversation with Naraku. The sound of gunshots.

Kagome!

My eyes flew open and met a white ceiling.

"He's awake," said a voice next to me. A pair of dark brown eyes appeared over me. Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome!" I exclaimed sitting up. A searing pain shot through my body and I fell back down. I was in a bed with white sheets. It started to register that I was in the hospital.

I turned to look at Kagome. She sat next to me, still in her dress. Her make up was smudged and her eyes red. She had been crying. But she looked perfectly fine except for a bandage wrapped around her upper arm. Then who had gotten hurt?

"W-What happened?" I managed to choke out.

"You were shot," said Sesshomaru, coming to stand next to Kagome, "Once in the leg, once in the arm and once in your ribs. No permanent damage though. You got lucky little brother."

"Kagome," I breathed, trying to ignore the pain, "I heard shots…in the gym."

"Sango," Kagome said, tears falling from her eyes, "S-She saw the gunman pointing at me and knocked me down. His first shot missed. The second grazed my arm," she brushed a hand over the bandage, sniffling, "The…the third h-hit S-S-Sango."

"She's sleeping now," Sesshomaru said, putting a hand on Kagome's shaking shoulder, "The bullet was close to her spine, but they got it out. She'll be fine." I groaned.

"This is all my fault," I muttered, "The deal was a set up. Naraku was trying to off me and Kagome." My hands balled into fists and I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again.

"I quit Sesshomaru," I said, "I quit the Youkais, but who knows what Naraku will do now."

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said with the smirk, "I've been working with the cops the past few weeks. Tonight, they traced your phone signal to where Naraku was and raided the place. Most of the Youkais are going to juvie or jail. A few will go into foster care and psychological treatment. And Naraku is behind bars. He has a lot against him. Trading drugs and weapons. Possession of illegal drugs and weapons. Murder. And causing psychological damage among many of the Youkais. He won't be saying hi to the outside world anytime soon." Sesshomaru clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"You're free little brother," he said. I almost couldn't believe it. I was free. Really free. I wanted to laugh and cry and dance (if it wouldn't have caused me extreme pain) all at the same time.

I looked over at Kagome, who had a small smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to Kagome alone?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded, patting my shoulder once more before he left.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, unable to look her in the eye, "I put you in so much danger Kagome." She put a finger on my lips and I looked up into her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, "I love you. I would take a bullet if it meant I could still be with you."

"But Sango…" I said.

"Has a message," Kagome said, taking my hand in hers, "I talked to her before she went to sleep. Message one is you better be nice to me after she saved my life. And two, you _so totally _owe her." I chuckled. That was Sango all right.

"How's Miroku taking it?" I asked. I knew they went to the dance together, but I wasn't sure if there was something more there.

"He hasn't left her side," Kagome said, stroking the back of my hand softly. She rested her forehead against mine.

"I was so worried about you," Kagome said, "When Miroku and I went outside with Sango after the paramedics put her on a stretcher, I saw you on the other one. I thought you were." More tears fell down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I'm right here," I whispered, "I'm here Kagome."

"I know," she sniffled, kissing me softly, "I love you Inuyasha." I gave her a small smile and whispered, "I love you too Kagome."

**One more chapter to go! Or two…I don't know yet. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	31. The Phone Call

**Sorry it took so long to update, every time I tired to edit the story, an error message came up. But Alceriniel on twitter gave me a way to get around it so big thanks to them!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 29! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Inuyasha and Sango were finally discharged from the hospital a few weeks later. I was currently at Inuyasha's house, making dinner – much to Sesshomaru's thanks...well all he said was "Great, I don't have to do it for once." I'm guessing that's a thanks in his language.

We – Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I – were having dinner at Inuyasha's house to celebrate her and Inuyasha getting better. We had chosen Inuyasha's house since it was hard for him to get around, he was on crutched from the wound in his leg. Sango had been on crutches to, but was stubborn as hell and had to be… _persuaded _into using them by Miroku. Yup, they had gotten together. Sango had told me that Miroku had been by her side practically her whole stay at the hospital and at that time, they had confessed their feelings for each other.

Miroku was helping me cook – chopping up vegetables and such – while Sango watched us from a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, frowning.

"I wanna help," she grumbled. Miroku leaned over from where he had been chopping vegetables and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You are injured my dear Sango," he said in a velvety, smooth tone, "Relax." Sango tried to look offended, but I caught the blush on her cheeks and she stopped grumbling. Miroku knew just how to get to her.

We were finally finished and Miroku and I set the table. It was covered with all kinds of chicken, rice balls, fish, noodles and a bunch other things we made. I went to Inuyasha's room to help him to the dining room. Okay, he didn't really need help, but I worried.

"Dinner's ready," I chimed, peeking into his room. He had been playing the stereo full blast and turned it down.

"Finally, I can move!" he exclaimed, grabbing his crutches, "I hate being treated like a freaking invalid."

"You are an invalid," I said, placing a hand on his back as he pulled himself up. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Be careful, I might bite that off," I said playfully. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not complaining," he said with a grin. I just rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Nice to know your humor is still intact," I said. We reached the dining room and I pulled out Inuyasha's chair as he slowly sat down.

We started eating…well, Inuyasha and Sango more inhaled the food than chewed and swallowed.

"Slow down you two," I warned, "You're going to choke."

"Hospital food sucks," Inuyasha said through a mouthful of food, "We're hungry."

"Word," Sango said, giving Inuyasha a high five. Miroku and I looked at each other and shook out heads.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru came in, holding the phone.

"Phone for you," Sesshomaru said, "Police. They discovered who shot you and Sango and want to know if you two want to press charges."

"Put it on speaker," Sango said impatiently, hitting Inuyasha's arm repeatedly.

"I am, I am," Inuyasha said, pressing a button.

"Hello?" he said.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," said a male voice over the phone, "This is officer Akashi. We have gotten confessions from the people who shot you and your friend Sango. A woman named Kikyo had shot Sango. And you by a man named Koga." I looked up at Inuyasha and saw a flicker of betrayal on his face. I knew Koga was his friend."

"Koga wants to talk to you," the officer said, "Do you wish to talk to him?" Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. There was shifting sound and Koga's voice came out of the phone. He sounded scared and panicked. He even sounded like he may have been crying.

"Inuyasha, dude, I am _so _sorry," he said, "Naraku…man he made me do it! He threatened to kill my brothers and sisters. They're so young Inuyasha. I just wanted to protect them. I'm really, really, sorry. I understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again and want me behind bars for the rest of my life, but I had to let you know I'm sorry!"

"Koga," said Inuyasha calmly, "It's okay man, I forgive you." I heard Koga let out a sigh of relief. I was slightly surprised at Inuyasha.

"Thanks," he said, "I really am sorry," there was the sound of someone talking, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Kikyo wants to talk to Sango," Koga said. Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Oh I have _a lot _to say to her," Sango growled.

"Keep in mind the police are probably listening in to the call and it's being recorded," Miroku warned her, "No death threats sweetheart." I swear, Sango's face fell in disappointment, like a child being told they couldn't have a cookie.

"Hello," came Kikyo's voice over the phone, "Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango asked. There was silence on the other side for a moment, and then Kikyo said, venom in her voice, "Sorry I missed." I felt my heart tighten. She obviously was apologizing for not shooting me…meaning she still had it out for me.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH!" Sango shouted, jumping up out of her chair and leaning toward the phone, wincing slightly in pain at the sudden movement, "JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF THERE, I'M GONNA-" Miroku had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Sango's, pulling her away from the phone. Inuyasha looked frighten, like Sango would bite his arm off. Miroku put a hand over Sango's mouth to stop her slew of death threats. But I'm pretty sure I heard the words "crowbar", "hatchet" and "mace"

"Good bye Kikyo," Inuyasha snapped. The officer's voice came over the phone again and Inuyasha took it off of speaker, holding the phone to his ear.

"Does Koga have bail?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku released Sango and she plopped back down into her seat wincing again, "Okay…I'll come to pay it tomorrow morning."

"Be careful Sango," Miroku said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. She was holding her side in pain and just mumbled something about sending a group of killer crows to pick out Kikyo's spleen.

"You were forgiving," I said to Inuyasha, curious. He had even offered to pay bail for Koga!

"Koga's parents are dead," he said, "He works two jobs and takes odd jobs on the side. He has five brothers and six sisters to take care of all by himself and they all adore him. They're a close-knit family and with Koga in jail, they'll be sent to various foster homes and separated. This is for the best for his family." Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes and whispered, "If I was in his position…I may have done the same thing." I leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

"Well, let's not let this spoil our lovely dinner," Miroku said cheerfully. We continued eating and after a while, even Sango stopped plotting Kikyo's death.

I almost couldn't believe what we had been through. It almost seemed like a nightmare and it was a miracle we were all here.

Midway through dinner, I caught Inuyasha's eye. He just smiled at me and I smiled back. He took my hand in his and my smile widened. The somber mood caused from the phone call lifted. All that mattered was that we were all here, together.

**There's chapter 29! One more to go! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	32. Epilouge

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's a little Epilogue ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Inuyasha Takahashi leaned against the doorframe, watching his wife of 20 years, Kagome. She was scolding their oldest daughter, 17-year-old Sayuri. Sayuri had her fathers amber eyes and soft but sharp features, but her mother's long, thick, black hair. And like her father, she was a wild child. Kagome had just caught her sneaking in from a party her parents had forbade her to go to since it was a school night, dressed in a short, black dress. He was hanging her head, but Inuyasha could se the scowl on her face. His scowl. Sayuri was a good daughter. She got good grades, did her chores, listened to her parents (most of the time), and took care of her younger siblings. But she hated feeling confined or being ordered what to do and was stubborn as a mule, much like her father.

Footsteps on the stairs made Inuyasha look up. Their second oldest daughter, 15-year-old Takara, came padding down in pale pink pajamas. She also had her fathers eyes and silver hair, but her mother's kind face.

"Sayuri in trouble again?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha nodded. Takara yawned, shaking her head.

"She never learns," she mumbled, traipsing up to bed. Much like her mother, Takara had a good head on her shoulders.

Again, a set of footsteps caused Inuyasha to turn. He saw the dark brown eyes of their youngest child, their son, four-year-old Makoto.

"Mommy is loud," he whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Inuyasha chuckled, ruffling Makoto short, silver hair. He yawned and Inuyasha picked him up. Makoto buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"You wanna go tell mommy off?" Inuyasha whispered to his son with a devious grin. Makoto smiled a smile much like his father and nodded enthusiastically. Inuyasha put him down and Makoto ran over to Kagome. He patted her leg until she turned to him.

"What is it sweetie?" Kagome asked, her tone suddenly sweet.

"Daddy said you're being too loud," Makoto said, then skipped away. Inuyasha winced. He didn't mean for his son to say _that_. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

"Sayuri, go to bed," Kagome said, "We'll finish this discussion in the morning." Sayuri got up, mumbling under her breath. Inuyasha ruffled her hair playfully as she passed.

"Dad!" Sayuri whined, but he caught the small smile on her face. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you were kinda loud," Inuyasha said with a charming grin.

"What are we gonna do with that girl?" Kagome said, walking back into the living room and plopping down onto the couch, "She's a loose cannon."

"She's a teenager," Inuyasha said, "Remember how I was at her age." Kagome rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"How can I forget?" she said.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Inuyasha said, walking behind Kagome and massaging her tense shoulders.

"Ugh, I almost forgot," Kagome groaned, "Miroku, Sango and their kids are coming tomorrow. And Sango's pregnant again so she's having cravings galore."

"What number are they on now?" Inuyasha asked, massaging a between Kagome's shoulders, "27?" Kagome giggled, swatting his arm playfully.

"8," she said, "And keep in mind that's with two sets of twins and a set of triplets." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha massaged a particularly tense spot.

"I'll have to get up early tomorrow to go shopping," she said sleepily. Inuyasha leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I'll do it," he mumbled against her neck, "You need some sleep." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tired eyes.

"You're the best, you know that?" she said. Inuyasha smirked.

"I've been told," he said, peppering kisses along her neck. Finally, his lips found hers and they shared a heated kiss. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha left over the back of the couch and was soon hovering over her, straddling her hips.

"Inuyasha," she giggled as he placed small kisses and nips on her neck, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax," he purred, slipping a hand under Kagome's emerald green nightgown and along her smooth thigh.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed. He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let's take this upstairs," she purred. Inuyasha didn't need telling twice.

It was the early morning rays of the sun that woke Inuyasha. He looked down at Kagome, resting on his chest. Her wedding ring, a simple gold band with three diamonds, two small ones on either side of a bigger one, sparkled in the sunlight. Inuyasha clearly remembered the engraving he had requested on it on the inside of the band. It read _You saved me_.

Inuyasha wasn't sure where he would be without Kagome. She gave him a life he never thought he could. A life without the threat of the Youkais. A life with a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. The life he always dreamed of, never believed he could have.

Kagome made him believe.

She dared him to hope.

She saved him from himself.

He challenged him to take a path he never dared to tread and now, over 20 years later, he would gladly travel that path all over ten times to reach this life, with Kagome and his children, that awaited him on the other side.

**THE END! Geez, was it me or did this story go by quick for so many chapters? Well, I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	33. AN: Side Story

**So I've decided to do a side story with to this. It's a Sesshomaru/Rin story (I adjusted Rin's age so she's about a year younger than Sesshomaru) called 'The New Assistant'. Please read and review it!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


End file.
